


Out Of Orbit

by AphroditesRage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse, F/M, Fantasy, Prospit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditesRage/pseuds/AphroditesRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess of Prospit is supposed to marry the Prince of Derse. Though she does not like the idea, she must do it for her people. Derse and Prospit are at an all out war due to their great great grandfathers. the war has been going on for ages though, Prospit is coming  to their downfall.  The royals have never met, and they do not know each others names because they never bothered telling each other at all.  They agreed to the marriage for their kingdoms to stop the war. But some plans have changed, how will they resolve? Implied pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"My lady you must get ready! We are headed to Derse soon for you to meet your betrothed husband."

"My lady?"

"Princess Jade Elizabeth Harley, open up this door!"

Entry 001, My name is Jade Elizabeth Harley, and I have been kidnapped five days before meeting my future husband. To a planned wedding to which I never met my husband to be, nor do I know his name. I never did accept these matters, but I wanted to do what was best between both kingdoms. Apparently, someone did not want that happening anytime at all. It takes in the least five days to arrive in Derse, and my parents wish for me to be presentable, and at my best behavior. Least to say I have always been on the top of most things in my life, and I do not think of myself as any higher than anyone. Never in my life had I. I was grateful for the things I have received. I was kind to my servants, and the loyal guards who helped protect the kingdom.

Prospit and Derse have been going on an all out war for what seemed to be ages, and the generation of my mother and father, along with the princes guardians decided for a change for the better.

We wish for both Prospit and Derse to live a peaceful life in the Realm. But not many as so believe in the interlining of our marriage. It disheartens me so, I want everyone to be safe, and live long lives. but for now as seeing I do not know where I am headed, is a different thing. I was stripped of my crown, my dress in shambles, to look like a Dersite. In all honesty , I do not like this look at all. Prospitians have much great fashion, what would they call this, left overs? But setting this all aside now, I need luck, courage and hope to make it through this new life. If I am able to live for long. Wish me luck.. I need it now.

Jade looked up from her spot, she had just woken up and everything was a haze to her.  
What was going on? Where was she? The room was too dark to see, and yet everything seemed so cramped up in her space. She tried adjusting her eyes to the area and saw a man sitting before her. And an older voice speaking just right beside him.  
"She's awake.." the murmurs have silenced and a cup was set before her. Jade reached over to drink the cup, her hands tied up skin tight, the ropes rubbed against her wrist, aching them from the lack of freedom and comfort. The man helped her drink the water before setting it down on the floor, to hear a small clank hit. She had finished the drink, yet her throat burned and pleaded for the drink.

"More.. please.." her throat scratched and she coughed. What the hell happened? She was just getting ready to put on her necklace, her royal dresser by her side and just as she turned for the door. Next thing she knew she blacked out. It probably explains for the headache, but it doesn't explain what was going on, obviously enough.  
But none paid attention to her.

"You think she'd make it out there...? All alone?"  
The man mumbled, but Jade couldn't make much of it, not now.  
"I know, I know. But still. What if we get ...caught?"

The man spoke up again, and Jade still, couldn't muster up to what he had just said

"HELP. SOMEONE, ANYONE, PLEASE." Jade shouted out and struggled in her ropes, trying to crawl away, but it was no use in running away when her feet were tied up. Where did her dress go? No she wasn't naked, but, these clothes, seemed so thin, and worn out. She ducked her head and soft sobs escaped from her. But her hair never faltered down to its usual flowing length. It was short, about shoulder length. What did they want from her? What has she done wrong?

The two remained silent, she could feel four eyes burning down on her, deeply judgmental in her state.

"How pathetic. I thought a princess was supposed to keep a calm composer under such circumstances. You're just as weak as I thought Prospitians were. To proper to defend for themselves. No wonder your kingdom was falling apart, none of you know how to control it. And so you plead to Derse for another way around. Bringing peace. So weak." a hand curled under her chin and she frowned up at the dark figure. Obviously he would be a Dersite if he would as so too much disrespect the princess, and the kingdom.  
"You'll regret this." she snarled and tried to move her face away under his grasp.  
"Ah-ah princess, I wouldn't be so rash about your situation, be lucky to be alive and not at the doorstep of the kingdom to be found dead."  
Jade quivered under him and shut her eyes.  
"Is a ransom all you want?"  
"Why should we give /you/ information?"  
She at least tried.

A low hum was settling and a soft push was made throughout the place. Alright, so she wasn't anywhere in her kingdom. How long has she been passed out?  
"Get up and welcome to your new home /princess/." he laughed and unbuckled her foot chain, and once she saw the hatch open from the other end, and her foot was released, Jade made a dash for the exit away from the men. Her hands were of to no use of the moment, but everyone seemed to be confused that a girl was running out-of-the-way, the Dersites moved aside with ease.  
"You fucking idiot!"  
"How am I supposed to know she was going to run off?!"  
"Come on, let's go find her." he slapped his face and they raced out of the cargo ship, looking around the area first. But with no luck, she was out of sight, and soon out of mind.

It wasn't so bad, being out... all alone..  
Who was she kidding, this was terrible, and if she went back, they would for sure kill her no time soon after they got their ransom.  
No way in HELL.. she had to make a living for the mean time here, and try to get back to Derse. Or ask for help first..  
"Excuse me-"  
"Hello could-"  
"Please I need you help..." everyone avoided the single conversation with her, was it what she was wearing? Probably. It wasn't much of a potato sack setting, but it could have been close to it. Even worse now that she realized she had no corset under her whatsoever. Definitely feeling out-of-place now. Everything in Derse, seemed so purple, such a cold feeling. Well they were far from Skaia, and much more closer to the Furthest Ring. It would seem pretty understandable that their setting of climate would have changed much significantly between the two kingdoms.

Jade slumped near an alleyway and thought things through. She was never really ready for a situation like this, being caught of guard and such, and she always felt alert. Maybe this whole thought of marriage to a stranger took her off her comfort zone too.  
"Mom, Dad... I'm sorry..."

Jade has been living in DERSE for five months now. No word from either kingdoms, she feels like an unwanted princess, left here on purpose to never live her normal life again. As much as normal goes for now is the girl in rags and torn shoes, and dying of hunger, to whatever she could get by. Her hair cut short shoulder length, just to be seen as any other girl in the rural streets. Nights at a time she cried alone in the streets, or smuggled food in her coat and ran off to eat to her pleasures. Least to say it was not the best choices to go by, a woman was proper, not a savage! And if one must have fallen they must pick up after themselves and get back up on two feet. If one is still alive that is. Jade was way out of her comfort zone to even call this lower area of Derse to be considered a home, well, there were many of a few battles waging on in the open street. Some of war, some of just out of the people's own will to do what they ever please. Jade lied low as much as she could, and with some help of children around the neighborhood, she got around fairly easy enough, feeling safe and secure in her multiple alleyways, she considered a living space for now. Well it had soon quickly and unexpectedly come to an end when she was caught by a royal guard.

"Excuse me ma'am, you're under arrest for the theft of stolen food from the market places of the rural areas of Derse. Come along with us now, your punishment awaits for you back at the castle." one of the men grabbed at her arms and pushed her forward.

A few of the street children looked over at Jade, it wasn't only for her, but for the kids who needed the food. They starved, and Jade could not stand for it. She may had had everything, but she knew not everyone could live so fancy and frivolous as they pleased. She felt for them, she was in their shoes for once in a life, but it didn't stop her from trying to escape from the guards.

"Unhand me! I have done no such things! Have you seen me personally do so, or are you taking your word for it from the people who do not know such... of a strange person off the streets?"

"Quiet you, you have the right to remain silent in the Dersi-"

Jade slipped her arms away as fast as she could, and ran behind her before the took notice and ran after her.

"Stop there this instant!"

Jade kicked her feet up more and climbed up one of the fruit stands, standing up from top and started to climb the small houses that sat behind.

A couple of guards began to cluster up before the building and sent others out to block certain areas, and even started to corner her up by climbing up the other small buildings. Jade took action and started to run for it. Pausing for a quaint moment, there stood a gap between building to building and she panicked. She wasn't going to make it in time at all. But she had to try. She heard the

clanking of the soldiers feet on the pavement, the small faint noises of, 'Over here!' and fear educed her every being.

Life was never supposed to be this way! But why, why now? Why is it that everything she had slipped under her fingers. What did she do wrong to live in a place unknown to her well-being? People would believe that she would have died months ago, a princess doesn't know how to take care of herself. What most people think anyways, and what most wanted if they stole her away.

Though she did it. she took the jump and made it, barely. She continued running for it, jumping over building after building, her legs grew tired, and she wanted to push for it more. "Come... on.." she repeated to herself, just as long as she could get away from them. Though as soon as she jumped over to the next building, her legs gave out and she tripped, falling down face first into something, cold mucky and tasteless. She was drenched in pig mud.

"Got you." one of the other soldiers that had her before in the first place took her by the arm. Even if he found it filthy and disgusting.

"Please, I'm... I'm innocent.. please.." Jade spit out the mud that filled her mouth and she wiped the mud away from her eyes.

"Save it." he pulled her forward and she limped her way out of the muddy area, to be hand cuffed and pushed away, walking in the middle of all these guards that had her cornered up, and nowhere to go. This was mostly a walk of shame. Everyone could see that princess, no. A street commoner, walk by in front of thousands of people who pass by the streets daily, to see a face of a dirt poor girl walk up to her fate. It was the way that was natural to others though. It was common necessary to do so. Even back in Prospit there was a thing or two about breaking the rules for people down below. Even so, they weren't as harsh, but could be when needed to.

The children in the streets who helped her out, clung to their guardian, to see this girls face one last time. Word was, who ever reported a crime, and was caught, would never come out of that castle ever again. It sent chills down her spine to even think what sort of things they would do to her. Worse yet, immediate death by hanging or lynching.

As soon as she arrived at the castle gates, on of the stationed guards stopped them, only to make a remark on Jade's poor appearance.

"She's filthy, you can not present her looking like the pig she already is!"

That made her snarl at them, but no words spoke out to him. But the guard that held unto her arm pushed her to hush her up and she rolled her eyes, keeping her posture and composure up. "Look, just hose her down with water and wait for her to dry up, she would be good enough to be presentable."

"Alright good, but if she isn't well enough to be presented to his royal highness then it would come upon you before it comes upon me!" and it was settled. They had the castle maid water Jade down to be soaked off clean from head to toe. And they kindly washed her filthy mouth to rid of the dirt. "Here you go. And try to stay clean next time, your parents would not be so proud of you to hear about this."

"No, they wouldn't. They would be ashamed of me, and how I turned out to be. But it can not be helped out at all now can it?" Jade spoke so elegantly that took this maid by surprise. Never has she heard a Dersite with such charm in her voice, my she seemed to be a bit to proper for her status.

"My such a rich voice you have for such a young beautiful woman you are. How old are you my dear..?"

"Eighteen madam." Jade smiled and grabbed the towel from the maids hand and began to dry her hair.

"You know, if you were a princess, I bet the prince would go for you if he met you." she whispered and winked at her.

"Highly doubtful, but thank you for your kind words." Jade nodded her head and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Here, put this on. It's not much, a bit dull in fact, but it is better than the ragged clothes you had before. It's a bit too big for you I see, but you can manage it now can you?"

And it was left at that. The maid left to go tell the guards that she had finished cleaning and that she wore such proper clothing that was available to be presentable, decent enough to be seen in. A loose maid dress, but it would do.

God it felt so good and earthly to feel clean again. It was almost like she was treated fair enough again.. Which then popped an idea into her head. She could tell them that she was the princess of Prospit! That she was kidnapped and that she was well, and she did not run away!

But doubt arose when she knew that no one would believe her. Who would believe a person from the streets, a person who was a theft, who could pass by as any other regular person just because no one, and she knew no one would know how the princess of Prospit was supposed to look like at all. "What has become of my life...?" Jade looked in the mirror and for the first time looked at herself,

and how she grew out to be. She lost much weight that would be unsuitable for a princess, or a royal to be. It seemed unfitting, unnatural but, it cannot be helped. Everyone looks different no matter what they have done to look the way they are. After she fixed up her hair, the guards knocked on the door to, politely make sure she was ready and dressed. Ready and rest assured, a princess must face consequences. "I'm ready, I shall be out momentarily." And she opened the door to look up at two new guards, who seemed to be very alert and aware of what much she could be capable of. Though they gave her enough space to not touch her, they never realized how thin this girl was, though no pity has set in their minds.

"His majesty awaits for you beyond that door. Chin up and do not stutter." and they led her in. Seeing a young man sit before the throne, playing with the scepter shaft in between his fingers. He looked up towards the door and composed himself in the seat, setting the scepter aside.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. What have we here now? Explain."

"Young Lord, where is your father?"

"I asked of him that I learn something new here and there, what better way to make the decisions of the people for a while and he agreed. Now explain."

"Yes... my Lord. It seems to be here, a small young peasant, who deliberately stole from the commoners food stands without a single pay. She's the young thief everyone has complained about."

The blonde shifted in his seat, his hand resting under his chin. He didn't seem the least bit interested at all. And it only made Jade nervous. Who was this young man before her. Certainly, behind those pointy shades, he mustn't be someone who tolerated the kingdom very well. So judgmental, fashion in Derse was really strange. First, this dull dress, next pointed shades. Obscurity, that is what. She then looked down, shuffling her feet, and grew even more nervous. Her mind wandered off, thinking of possible ways she could die in any moment, of any word that can slip out of the others mouth. There was mumbling and a low sigh, but it was not from her.

"Look up to me when I am speaking to you." he said a bit snappy. And Jade shot up her head. Way to make a first impression and keep a life!

"What is your name?" he straightened up and put both his arms on the arm rests.

"J-... Ella." That sounded stupid! Ella, was there any other name that did not link to her middle, Elizabeth. No, be it that she wasn't creative enough to think of anything else under pressure. And by the means of it all, it seemed as, if she were brought to here in Derse, there must be a purpose as to maybe they were testing her waters. Seeing how she would react to things in her environment.

She feared that if she said her name publicly, it would ruin things for her family than it probably already has, or has not.

"Ella, why did you chose to steal my people's had earned crops and fruits, when they worked so hard to bring their economy up little by little. Are you trying to bring your people down? This kingdom is in war, and you decide to be a thief." he soon realized, she wasn't around from here, their economy was pretty stable unless the children ran away from their family, would anyone be having a rough time fending for themselves in Derse. And who would run away at this point in time, idiots who really needed to go, loose strings were really annoying.

"N-no!.. no I did not mean.. To be honest, I have no food or water for weeks and I have no place to go, and no home to live in."

"Save it. Honestly, do you take me as a fool?" The pointed shades man stood up and walked down the steps to take a look at this girl before him.

He really despised things that seem to ruin the kingdom around, but in all honesty, he loved to scare the village people for his own amusement. What else was he supposed to do? He has not heard of a word from Prospit of his stupid brothers bride to be. What the hell was taking their arrival so long? They never replied back to any of their letters, any of to his as well. Over writing she seemed very charismatic and bubbly for her personality, but it all seemed too fake to be true. Prospitian seemed all too snobby and uncaring for their selfish needs, one of the reasons why he did not like the idea of his brother marrying the princess.

And their actions seemed all to careless in his eyes. Last he heard, one of the princes, third in line, married some baker from the middle class, instead of trying to fix anything about their poor economy. Seemed too reckless as well. Not that he hasn't made any havoc in the kingdom in his life time. Which was fun to say in the least. But the most fun he has had now was scaring this peasant. She's cute, for a underclassmen, and it was very rare for humans to live other than the upper class, which was still rare in the least.

"Where are your parents now?"

"I.. I can't seem to get back to where they are. But, I believe, they have deceased from their time." Jade lied, in her case obviously, but from the looks in his case, he seemed to serious to know if he believed her or not. But he did.

"And how old are you, Ella?" he circled around her, looking at her dress. Wasn't this thrown out months ago? How, unfashionable, how his little sibling Rose, would groan at this monstrosity. He lowly chuckled and that made Jade shiver.  
"I'm eighteen, sire." she let out a long sigh, and glanced over at him when he finally passed by her left shoulder for the third time. What was he doing exactly, was he trying to check her out? Wait, was this the prince? Well, he wasn't so bad-looking, though he did look older for his age of nineteen.  
"Ah, so young.." he breathed out and stood in front of her.  
"I have made up my decision for your punishment." the guards made a reach for her arms but he stopped them. "What do you think you are doing? Have you heard my jurisdiction yet? I'm afraid not. I will not be needing you two anymore. Good day." he waved the guards away and they bowed at him, taking their leave.

"You shall be my personal assistant. Whatever I need, you do it by command. And if any of my siblings manage to boss you around, you shall not take any orders from them." he smirked and crossed his arms.  
"Oh and, don't call me Lord, Sire, or Master. It's too fucking formal and it bugs me. Just call me Dirk when you're around me."

"Yes... Dirk." Jade nodded her head and fidgeted her fingers together.  
"Oh, and we really must get you something more suitable than that old thing. If my sister catches you with that, she will throw a massive fit over it, and I really do not feel like dealing with her whining for the second time today."

"I do not whine." the young woman walked in, her dress really seemed so, frilled up, and not as what she expect the fashion of the Derse princess to be.  
"Who is this, might I add?" she stood by Dirk's side and crossed her arms, looking at the dress. Her eye twitched a bit and she sighed.  
"This is my personal assistant. So you cannot tell her what to do."  
"Could I tell her what /not/ to wear?"

Well it wasn't like Jade decided to wear such out dated clothes.  
"See what I mean?" Dirk chuckled and Jade tried not to laugh, the girl just rolled her eyes and took Jade's hand. "I shall get you something more dated to wear. Come with me."

And Jade went with her to change her clothes.  
"By the way, you can call me Rose if you like. I do not mind other titles as well, but you can call me by my first name, if you would." Rose smiled softly, her black lips curled up in a small cat-like way.  
"What was your name by the way?"  
"Ella. My name is Ella."


	2. Chapter Two

"Well, that is a pretty unique name I must say...Ella." Rose lead her up the stair way to her bedroom. Turning to Jade she looked at her from head to toe. "And you have such... a unique look, might I add." she gave a reassured smile, but in reality, Jade looked like a mess, and the stench of pig could be smelled upon her still. Yet Rose managed to be nice enough to compliment of what, she still had left to be complimented about.

But Jade knew it wasn't that way at all. She wasn't some idiot who blindly over saw things, that isn't who she is. Anyone who said otherwise was completely wrong. A princess may be proper, but she isn't thick-headed now to understand the differences, nor know how defend herself. Which she was perfectly capable of doing, if she was not caught off guard. "Thank you my lady..." it was weird, trying to act like she wasn't apart of them. Treated something completely different, at least they were nicer than expected, though Prince Dirk seemed obnoxious, probably something else that went along with it, but other than that, nothing came to mind.

"Now a fair warning, fashion may be a shock to most people." Rose humored herself to the anticipation to see Jade's face. Clearly, Rose has never seen Kanaya's designs back in Prospit. And by the excitement in Rose's voice, it seemed as if Kanaya and Rose met, they would hit it off perfectly, personality and taste wise. Anything else beyond that was out of Jade's mind, she was curious about what the Princess intended to show her first, the only reason why they came up here into the chambers.

"I shall be on my guard my lady." Jade nodded her head and Rose finally opened the door. Her room was something completely different, yet its elegance was expected in a room. The drapes fell perfectly down from her window, the lace giving a nice accent to the ruffles. Jade noticed many things that piqued her interest, from the threading to the bed, the posts that stood at each end of it. The majority of book caught her eyes the most. So the princess didn't seem so full of herself considering she had much free time, by the way the yarn was disassembled on her desk, a half-finished scarf to wear soon, she seemed to be self-taught, and well-mannered, with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Alright then, Ella. You stand right there and don't touch anything. But feel free to look around if you like, and I will be back shortly with your new outfit." and she left, her heels softly fading away into what seemed her dresser closet, disappearing in it.

Jade of course walked around to her curiosity, first to the book-case of course, there were papers askew, and novels that seemed to be worn out by the base, which meant the princess read a lot. She came by her bed afterward, a book left sitting on top of her drawer, her hand skimmed over the leather cover and she continued walking around. She stumbled upon a set of photos put together in picture frames. She picked one up that seemed to have four people on it. There was Dirk, Rose, some other blonde, and then...

"Ella, I have your dress. Come over here, I want you to try it on, it might be a bit big on you though.." she sighed and waited for Jade to walk over.

Jade set down the picture frame, never getting a chance to look at the other one at the end of the picture. Maybe some other time, if she would ever have any.

"Here, just get out of that thing and try this on. I'll make adjustments to it if it does not fit you." Rose stood there in front of Jade and smiled softly. Was... Was she waiting for Jade to change in front of her?

"Excuse me..." Jade coughed slightly, "Could I, get some.. privacy?" it was pretty much awkward enough that Rose judged by class. Rose didn't seem to fond of it, but she lead her to the bathroom down the hall, pointing towards it.

"Please hurry so I can see it on you?" she sighed and crossed her arms and Jade left for the bathroom. Shutting it and locking it afterward, she began to undress and took a look at the dress momentarily. It was an upgrade for sure, less puff around the sleeves, more slick to it. The fabric velvet purple, and the sleeves were a lighter tone of silk, and a black amethyst to accent the center chest of the outfit. It seemed too much for her taste, but it really was a bland dress to begin with, Maybe that's why the added jewel was there to compliment it more. She slipped the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. It really looked stingy and stiff at the top, but it flowed real nice and easy when it came down.

She never gave much thought about why she mentally agreed to this whole façade, but she did it to save herself from dying on the streets.

"Ella, are you almost done in there?" Rose knocked on the door and Jade opened up the door for her. "Well, I knew it.. maybe I can add something to it, oh wait actually..." Rose grabbed her hand and dragged her back to the bedroom. She searched the drawers and brought out a silk ribbon "This would do." she grabbed the scissors and began cutting at the fabric on Jade, making holes by the waist all around she then slid the ribbon through the holes and tied it into a bow behind her back. "That could work yes. How do you feel Ella?"

Jade looked up and nodded her head "It fits, thank you..." she rubbed her elbows and shrugged. Rose handed Jade a nice pair of flat shoes that went with the velvet color of the dress. It was comfortable in the least, but the fabric of it was nothing like the high heels she wore on occasion. Rose narrowed her eyes and turned Jade, pushing her forward to exit her room.

"Perfect then, now will you excuse me I have things to attend to planning for my brothers wedding." Rose sighed, unamused. She's been planning for months, but plans and ideas change, her brother didn't seem to like most ideas, and that is why the papers were askew on her work desk.

It seemed just much like hers back home, yet they were plans for something else, and maybe a couple of self arts of her with a better looking prince that came to her mind. Her brother John would have made fun of her when he stepped into her chamber and found random art on the desk. She stepped on his foot that day for stepping on her dreams of someone she loves, not someone who she has to marry for the sake of the war to end.

Jade left Rose's room soon after, wandering around the corridors of the castle. She wasn't really ready for the labor work, and maybe just taking a stroll around the castle could give you an excuse that you got lost on your way over, trying to find prince Dirk of course. He seemed pretty excited to have her personally. What ever he had in mind, Jade felt slightly uncomfortable about the idea, seemed harmless, but Jade just felt uneasy around him. Who was she kidding, she felt uneasy at this whole castle. It would have been different if she was escorted to the place by her royal adviser, and if she was greeted by everyone differently. It would have been so much easier for her if things were different. Jade stopped for a moment, in the middle of the hall. It took her a couple of tears to realize that she needed help, and that she shouldn't be here wasting her time and life away to these people who should have been a family to her. Not to be treated lesser than anything else. Treatment in the Prospitian kingdom seemed more reasonable than here. Though Jade was very judgmental at this moment. She sighed deeply and took a couple more steps forward before her cover up name was called up. It took her a couple of moments to remember that she was Ella, and Ella had to follow the order, and she had to be thankful for her life being spared.

"Ella, there you are! Where have you been? Rose said that you left the room, and you didn't even bother to find me?" Dirk seemed irritated at this and huffed.

Jade turned around and her eyes widened a bit. "I'm so sorry my prince, I was trying to find my way out and.." she let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of her neck. "I got lost on the way, I'm such a clutz, I have always been!" she nervously laughed again and she seemed to notice that Dirk cocked a brow at the laughter that escaped her mouth.

"Sure alright. Listen, I need you to follow me so I can have the fundamentals shown to you by Persephone. She knows the run down of what to cook, how to cook, when to clean and when to be by the masters side at all times. She's pretty old for her time, so give her a moment or two to let her show you how things work around here and then you can come back to me when you are finished. Understood Ella?" Dirk grabbed her by her arm and pushed her forward, having her lead the way, escorting him the other direction where the stairs lead.

Jade nodded her head and continued on the way down to the kitchen first to find the Dersite cooking the second meal of the day which seemed to smell delicious. It made Jade's stomach growl in hunger, and she covered her stomach up in embarrassment. Her face turned red and she looked down at the ground. She rubbed the soles of her shoes to the floor and Dirk snapped his finger.

"Ella you mustn't do that. You will ruin the fucking floor and your new shoes. Be grateful." Dirk walked passed her, flashing his hand to signal her to not move forward and he went around the counter to talk to the older woman who was cooking in the first place. "Persephone, I need you to teach this girl here everything you know, alright? I trust you enough that you will do a great job with the new one here." Dirk looked over at Jade and smiled lightly, in amusement, he would just love to see her fail at the tasks that come in hand. Persephone nodded her head and signaled Jade to walk on over to the dough.

She made her watch the first few minutes before letting Jade take over kneading the bread. "Wait, you didn't explain it well enough!"

"Oh I forgot to mention, she doesn't talk, never could." Dirk crossed his arms and nodded his head for Jade to continue kneading the dough with her soft, delicate hands. Dirk watched over her and began to laugh at her, in a soft way. "Oh god, you are terrible at this!"

Jade grumbled under her breath and huffed. "What was that?" Dirk cocked a brow and he almost tipped his glasses to peak at her from the tinted shades. He leaned in and extended his ear out for her. "Would you say that again Ella? Who was the one who saved you from the streets, and the dungeon?" he coughed and Jade looked away to roll her eyes.

"You..." she concentrated at the kneading, but Dirk was right, she did suck at that. Persephone took over and Jade just watched. "Then say it to my face Ella. What did you say?" he moved her chin for her to face his way.

"I said..." she gulped and sighed softly. "I said, why don't you... take a nice break?" she lied, Dirk sighed.

"Ella."

"Prince Dirk, I assure you if I was lying to you, you would know now, would you not?" she scrunched her nose, only to rub it afterward. It was a way that she could lie. That made it so difficult for her to get away with things back home. She happily left that out of the letters she sent over to describe herself and her well-being before she was kidnapped. In all reality, she said 'Do it yourself.' But she knew she was the same way.

But Dirk knew better than to lie, and he knew better when to lie. He just simply stated to her and spoke very sharp, and very clear "Strike, one." and he left the room.

Jade felt chills down her spine, goosebumps arose on her arms and legs. The nerve the prince has. She now knows how he is like, though despite not being known, it has its perks. Though she highly doubted that he would not act the same if he did know of her presence.

Long after practicing many times over on a single dough of bread, she finally was able to make a shape of a loaf and had Persephone design the top of the bread, slashing the top three times, then had Jade put it in the oven. "Uh, thank you. Persephone. It means a lot that you would help a lost cause like me." Jade smiled lightly and Persephone nodded her head, then pointed at the corner of the room, where a dust pan and a broom lie. "Wait, you want me to..?" sweep. Well it couldn't be so bad. Sweeping was just, dragging gross dirt and dust off the floor to pick up and throw out. She would not ever dare walk into a kitchen in her home, and she hoped she never stepped in one over here, but dreams do die rather quick. Persephone nodded her head and went back to work with other things to cook while Jade starved at the smell of the rising bread. She then picked up the broom and looked around to see what she could exactly do here on the floor. She began sweeping most of the time, only because she started to-day dream of home, and home is where she wanted to be at the most.

But the thing that popped up in her mind mostly at the moment would have been her family. Did her mother ever mourn? Her father? What about John? What has he done, what did he think of it, and was he looking out for Jade, trying to find out where exactly she was taken? This troubled and clouded her mind most of the time.

This was then all interrupted when Dirk started snapping his finger at her face directly.

"Ella, what have you been doing?"

"Huh? How long has it been?" Jade felt her cheeks burn just slightly and she averted her eyes.

"More than half of an hour has passed by, most likely." Dirk looked at her a bit disappointingly and shook his head at her. "Come on. Set that down and come with me. I need your thoughts and inputs while we walk out to see what is up."

"Yes sir, your highness." Jade set the broom aside and the dust pan hung up in the correct spot. She quickly washed her hands and looked over up at him, drying her hands on a towel quickly and walked along with him. "Where to?"

"Well, I just needed a bit of company, I get bored in my chamber room, and I'm stuck writing more letter to send to Prospit. Who will not respond to us whatsoever. It's frustrating really. The princess seems like a total flake." Jade tensed up a bit continuing to walk along side him. "I mean, she seems really nice and all, but there hasn't been a reply for months. I might do something about that though.." he sighed and stopped for a moment. "Royalty sure has its downs. You may think not, since you are new here to the kingdom and such." he waved his hand off and pinched the bridge of his nose softly. "Not everything goes smoothly and it fucking pisses me off."

"Well, does it not take a couple of days for a reply? Surely enough they would... reply to you with big news." Dirk sighed then stopped right near a door. Jade looked up at him and he groaned just slightly.

"Ella you really should pick things up quickly, this is my chamber. Open the door." he seemed so serious about it. No one could be that much of a douche bag when they are right next to the door. Jade just stood still, not even lifting a finger up to his door, she pretty much froze at the fact that should she take him serious? He lets her call him Dirk, when she was clearly the new one around. It seemed to as much disrespect already that one does not know the correct pronoun to know what place they belong in. "Slow much?" he scoffed and opened it up himself, he sounded so annoyed, Jade didn't know what to do. Speaking out to him would do no good. If she had nothing nice to say, don't say it at all. If she wasn't already cussing a storm in her head, fuming, she followed him inside his room and shut the door behind them. "I'm going to need book volume three, twelve, and sixteen. They are the green, purple and orange book on the book shelf over there. I need to do some research on what amounted time this princess has before we come evade her kingdom if they don't answer soon enough." okay he chuckled this time, but she couldn't tell if he was serious or not still. He seemed like a basket case full of different emotions, Jade stayed stiff by his side, still not sure how to react to the way he acted around her. She couldn't bring herself to trust him much, or even maybe want to. She brought him over the books, one by one just the way he asked it. "Thank you." well, at least he still was a mannered royal.

Dirk looked over at Jade and sighed "Is something bothering you Ella? You seem tense, and on your guard. Did something happen..?" he glanced up from looking at the front cover of his book, "It was something I said, was it not?" he crossed his legs and rested his arm on the edge of the desk, his fist resting under his chin.

"W-well, it is just.. my lord your antics confu-"

"I was just fucking around with you. Yeah you seem pretty dense about things. I was obviously being sarcastic about it. You seemed so tensed up about it all, I told you, you can call me by my first name. How chill doesn't that get? But it seems that you were confused by it so I decided why not fuck around with the new member of the services around here?" he chuckled and Jade's face fumed in embarrassment.

"No but seriously Ella, we're cool. You seem like a girl I can trust. Not a pretty good idea, but you seem as you wouldn't do much as steal from us." he tapped him finger with his other hand and yawned lightly. "Just letting you know before hand, my mother or father, or my brother don't like to be so informal with people around the kingdom, they have some sort of stick up their ass and they don't really like to take a break. Well at least my brother seems to be a little lighter on the rules himself but still. Other than that, there is nothing to run into so just relax around the castle or something."Jade nodded her head and shuffled her feet at the stone floor. "Shoes Ella, you sill ruin them that way."

Jade rolled her eyes and her stomach growled again. Great, famine as she was, Dirk didn't even bother to look at her, maybe it wasn't loud enough? She felt like fainting at any moment give in time.

"Ella, are you alright?" he shifted in his spot and his eyebrows stitched together. Okay, maybe she was wrong about him. But it took him long enough to notice, she felt to embarrassed to speak up.

"I..I'm not going to deny this, but the last meal I had was last week, and I was going to have one earlier today, but your men got to me before I got to it."

"Oh alright. Well, you know the way to the kitchen, just grab something to eat real quick and meet me back in here as soon as you can. I have work, and escorting you would be a waste of time." Jade didn't mind, she left the room at her own pace and walked over to the kitchen with ease without fainting, luckily.

After fixing something that looked edible enough to eat she sat for a moment and pondered about the prince some more. He wasn't as proper as she thought he would be, very well-educated indeed. Now it wasn't like she liked him, not at all. This must have been the prince she was set to marry in the first place, yet her parents decided that was a no go, just because he seemed to be talking about his brothers wedding. 'Well of course he was idiot, what other brother would he be talking about?'. Jade cleaned up after herself after she ate and stood up. And right as she had stood up, someone else came walking in, calm and casual. She looked gorgeous, even stunning, her dress flowed down behind her, yet it was short in the front. She seemed to look a lot like Rose, but with a much more matured and tired face.

"Where the fuck is the wine?" she looked around the cabinets and turned her head to see that she wasn't the only one in the room. "Hey, you. Go find me some wine or something, anything actually. And make it quick, I don't wanna be seen or anything before I get back to my chamber. It's a nuisance to have people behind your back like, all the time." she groaned and flattened the ruffles on her dress and walked over to Jade. "Well what are you waiting for?" she crossed her arms and scowled some bit. "Who are you anyways? What's your name?" she rested her hands on both her hips now, her lips twisting to a slanted position. Jade fiddled with her fingers in the slight of fear, leaning back and away from the woman.

"My.. name is.. my name.."

"Is what? What is your name? Are you stupid or something? Not knowing your name?"

Then the woman busted out laughing, Jade groaned, she's just like Dirk, the attitude of a royal as expected. And to recall, she was that woman in the picture Rose had in her room this morning today!

"My name is Ella, my lady. I'm new here, as you know now... I.. I am Dirks personal assistance. As he appointed of that, today is when I started." Jade straightened out her back and looked upon the other before her.

"Oh you're Dirks now eh? Well he wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for the day, would he?"

She grabbed onto Jade's shoulders and grinned.

"Well, he said to come back after I-"

"Great! You can help me pick out colors for this wedding my dorky brother is going to have in a matter of time. The princess hasn't told me what her favorite color was yet so, I'm just going to make a guesstimate on what they are, I'm sure you have pretty good taste, so come on, let's go to my room." she chuckled and pushed Jade along and out of the kitchen. "By the way, my real name is Roxy. I don't bite, I swear. I guess it's a thing where we scare off our new people. I saw you walking around with Dirk so there's no need to fret deary. You will just do fine here as long as you do what you're told really."

"Well alright, my lady Roxy..."

"So who have you met so far here, might I ask?"

"Well, you, of course. Dirk, Rose, and Persephone... why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to know. By the way it's nice to meet you!"

So there were a couple of things Jade now knew what to do. Don't judge the royals by what the citizens do around here. They may be really nice, but don't fully entrust them yet, but be kind, because maybe they might return the kindness. Jade's smile lifted a bit, and was led to the east wing of the castle.

"Sorry, if my room is a bit messy. It's crazy with this whole wedding going on, I feel just sorta jealous my brother get's to get married. I mean, not that I want to get married or anything." a slight sigh escaped her mouth and she sat on the bed. "He just doesn't seem so excited about it, like, it doesn't seem that bad to get married to someone you don't know. Maybe you get to grow to love the person, and the plus side, weddings are beautiful. Even the bride gets to be extra beautiful if she isn't already beautiful enough." Rosy smiled and looked up at Jade.

Jade's eyes went wide for a moment and her chest ached.

"Well then, let's get started shall we? I was thinking of maybe like some pink roses for the seats at the wedding ceremony, and yellow too, for Prospit of course." she brought out a big folder and looked over at Jade "Well come on you silly. Planning isn't going to do it itself. As long as the wedding doesn't get canceled, it wouldn't be such a bummer in the end now would it?" Jade shook her head and walked over to the bed, carrying the folder over to the desk.

"I like your idea of the pink and yellow flowers, this would look great on over at Skaia. If maybe there were carnations added into it then-"

"Carnations?... oh my god yes, you are brilliant Ella! I think you will be doing just fine here." Roxy smiled and nodded her head at Jade.

Jade felt an overwhelming acceptance, no matter how she turned out to be. And even if the wedding was canceled, she didn't feel so pressured to do anything anymore. And that was her decision, to stay this way for as long as she could. Because if she went back, she would have had everything scheduled for her, keeping up on duties. She has never felt so free in her life, while being a servant here. It was a selfish decision, but why not keep that selfishness for a while?

What could possibly go wrong now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been having some family problems lately, so if I do not post in time as i required, I am so sorry, I'm doing my best, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns story and thoughts before Jade's disappearance.

**Be John**

“Jade, PM just got the mail, here you go.” John handed her four letters, all in the color of a velvet purple. He did not bother to look at them at all, because they were all from the most obvious of people that have been writing to her since the beginning of the announcement. Though their mass and size would vary which one would have what they want to talk about, what they wanted to know, and what they wanted to hear. Depending on who wrote which letter of course. Rose was the type of girl in the letters that wanted to know everything about Jade, her interests, her favorite color, her dreams and desires too. She also seemed to be willing the tell her anything of interest and since the past few months, Jade has been going off about how she feels towards the marriage, and how no one seemed to take interest in her feelings on most things and how her day went, or how boring I was to be watched like a hawk twenty four seven. Or how she felt she was almost part of their family, how Rose already made her feel like a sister, so welcomed and formal. Now the second person to, surprisingly wanted to know things for themselves would be this so called Dirk. Now Dirk is most interested in her affairs, she usually gets in a good mood after reading his last, and she is usually in a better mood, she hated to admit that, she almost had to marry the guy, and that she would have enjoyed it. Before the sudden change of grooms, she complained why she had to marry such an older guy, and how he seemed to be so improper, and not to mention straight up foul. Then goes this Roxy gal, Jade can hardly read her writing at all, but it seemed to differ each time, if it was scribbles, or nearly perfect vocabulary, mostly what she wanted to know was what would Jade most likely see to feel a bit more welcomed around the place, it made her smile time to time, knowing that there was someone else who wanted her to feel welcome, and the guys were not helping it at all for one bit. Then the letter that seemed to be wanting to float in mid-air would be Dave's. It annoyed Jade sometimes because of the irony of the short worded answers that he would give that drove her insane at times and frustrated throughout the day, which made John smile because she needed to take a bit of her own medication sometimes.  
“You know, I might just ask them to put a halt to this ridiculous war if they want to be on my good side! I swear Johnathan, if anything they should be doing that. It's frustrating I'm telling you.” Jade grunted and pushed her door open in frustration, John following behind her. “They expect me, to marry some stranger, from their stupid kingdom, JUST to put a stop to the whole thing.”  
“Sister, you really want to push things, do you not? Besides, you talk about this war all the time, be patient!! After the marriage, you would have to sign the peace treaty and rule over there in Derse, while here in Prospit, I have to help mother and father with the mess in Skaia! You get it easy, stop acting so childish.” John sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“You know this also means that Derse gets control over our land as well, it's not just to stop the war, it's to expand, for generations to come.”  
Jade placed the letters upon her writing desk, sprawled out neatly in order from left to right, left from being worst, to best, most convenient now he thought about it. “John you don't understand!! You are not the one who has to get married to a stranger!!”  
“That's because you are the oldest, just because I am a growing lad does not mean that I get to go and rule before you do.”  
“You're right, because I actually know what I am doing!! But what is stupid is this... marriage!! I don't want to get married, I do not want to meet this, David or his 'coolness' it sounds really all childish.”  
“/You/ are being childish, stop this right now Jade. You even agreed to get married for my sake, I suggest you stop your foolishness and think rationally!” John wished, oh he wished she could get a slap in the face sometimes. She had this look on her face like she was done with everything, and that maybe sometimes there was a hint in homicide if she could.  
After a moment of the awkward silence she sighed and sat on her bed.  
“You know, it is just so much pressure, father insisted that it would be you, like you said, but I took it up because I also wanted to make a change for the better, I did not want you to go through what I was going through. I know how you are not much of a formal man of yourself.” she coughed and shifted on her bed, crossing her legs in a polite manner, posture just as elegant as ever. “I just wanted you to enjoy your youth as much as I have had when I was your age.” she smiled and shrugged.  
John stood silently, lost at words for a moment before speaking up. “Jade... this isn't something you should boast over because you think you could make a difference, and you know that. Our kingdom is in dire need in to just get things back up, we are losing and you know when we lose, WE lose... Not you. You're not losing, you're winning, and this has nothing to do with enjoying the last few years, we all have to grow up at some point, even if it was just being a child... I appreciate that you care for me, but we need to be serious here..”  
Jade's lips just curled up and took his hand into hers, placing it on her cheek softly, her teeth slowly showing as she spoke softly towards him “John.. I'm just frightened, What if I don't do well, what if I make a bad impression.. what if they don't even like me in the end??”  
“Jade Elizabeth, if I did not know any better, I would say I wouldn't know a thing about such liking, but I do know better, and that is, that they will enjoy you, and you won't mess up. No pressure though.”  
Jade sighed and released his hand, while his hand gently moved up to pet her hair on her head softly, embracing her in a hug shortly after.  
Her breath was slightly out of place and John looked down at her, lifting her chin up to get a look at her. She was crying, and she tried so hard for him not to notice, a princess doesn't cry, not in her book in the least. “John...” a light gasp escaped her mouth and he wiped her tears away swiftly, listening in closely, not speaking a word to why she felt distressed. “John, I'm scared..” she whispered.  
“I know Jade I know..” he returned the hushed tone, to be in level of comfort with her.  
“I never knew this would impact me so much..”  
“You'll be alright I promise.”  
“And if I fail mother, or father, or even yourself, our cousins, our grandparent, what if I shame us all?”  
“We would know you wouldn't intentionally ruin us, we know you wouldn't want that.”  
“I know, but.. it's just killing me, John, I don't think I can go through with this..  
“I'm having cold feet and I'm not even preparing before the wedding.” Jade finally broke into a sob, her hands clasped over her mouth to cover up the harsh cries, ended up being muffled under her fingers that barricaded her voice.  
John shifted her on the bed more, lying her down softly as he then crawled in with her, shoes and all, she always hated that though.  
“You're going to be alright, you're going to be the best Queen, who won't miss out on a thing, and I know I shouldn't be saying things when you're sad, but it's true. They will love you, they just need to know you like how I know you, and they need to see what they are missing out because you are beautiful, and I know you aren't allowed to meet them before you're about to get married, but think of this, they will love you because you are you, funny, straight forward, smart, sweet, blunt, over all amazing and understanding. And once when they will get to see you, they will see how gorgeous you turned out to be, and probably pass the expectations. Jade you are wonderful, and the royals, the knight, the servants, and the people will see how much you can do, for just being one person.”  
Jade looked over at him, with glossy eyes, and stained cheeks “You really mean all what you said?”  
“Of course I do, just because we not be very kind to each other at times, doesn't mean I don't care for you. I care for you dearly, and I would do anything to make you happy. Because you deserve it, you deserve to be happy, and I can be an affectionate person, it's just rare but needed when the time comes.” he smiled and kissed her forehead.  
It was soon after a few moments of silence and comfort, John looked down to notice that Jade was fast asleep in her bed. It was something that happened commonly, so it wasn't anything new to worry about.  
He then moved out of bed as slowly as he could without waking her up and covered the bed sheets over her gently.  
“Sleep well, I'll see you at dinner.” he kissed her forehead and left her room in peace.  
“Heeeeeeeey John.” said a familiar voice down the corridor of Jade's bedroom, and they locked eyes instantly the moment he shut the door, both grinning from ear to ear.  
“Shhhhh, Vriska, I don't want Jade waking up, she just finally fell asleep, and-”  
“Don't worry about that, I got it taken cover.”  
John never understood what she meant by that, so he shrugged and nodded, her laughter followed afterward. “C'mon four eyes, let's go out and do something, we can prank the kitchen lady if you like.” she smirked and crossed her arms.  
“No! Ms. Paint is a lovely lady and I am not in the mood for pranks right now, call me abnormal, I'm just really stressed..”  
She sighed and walked on over to him, her finger curled under his chin to get him to pay attention closely. As she always does when she really wanted people to listen to her. “John, you're not getting married anymore, and it was out of sheer luck. Be glad you're not getting married to those idiots on the other side of Skaia, or even being around them for most of the time.” She sighed yet again, which was a sign that something was troubling her, and she wanted to get things off of her mind, and he could tell this is the subject that she wouldn't want to talk about.  
“Yeah, I know that Vriska, but Jade is going through some serious stress and-”  
“And you have your own duties to help her, I heard it all before. But what about me? I want adventure, I want to break the norm of the rules...” she frowns and looked down, gripping to his golden shirt she seemed to shake some what before looking back up at him, unhappy of course. He really made her upset this time.  
“Vriska you know we can't happen, and as much as I would love that, it's impossible, and yet worse, things could happen to you, that I don't want happening.” he looked around before coming face to face with her, gently putting his fingers through her hair. She pushed him away before letting him go any further and walked away from him.  
“I'll see you l8r John..” and she left down for the stair case, no use in going after her, he knew what happened the last time he went after her, and the next conversation didn't go so well. Never go after a woman whom you have deeply upset, but see her after once things have simmered down, the motto to live by he thought.  
He came down the flight of stairs shortly after, leaving the west wing of the bedroom side and began to ponder what could he do to make Jade's day slightly less shitty than today? And while that train of thought was going on, he bumped into a more irritated person than he would have least expected to bump into all day.  
“Watch it your highness.” he disgruntled and brushed off his shoulder. What more better person to know how to make Jade better than to ask her most trusted guy, right?...Right?  
“Karkat, listen, I need your advice on something, I want to know how to get Jade to feel better, because so far, she's had a shitty day ever since noon, and I just want her to feel a bit better for when she wakes up from her nap.”  
Karkat crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, “You expect me to help you after you pranked me last week? Hell no.” Oh, he seemed butt hurt from that still, not that it's nice to fill the pillow case with leftovers from the last banquet from a certain fathers birthday party. The sound of a squish, damp roast covered in cake wasn't as appetizing as it looks. Though it was hilarious enough to laugh out loud and get caught at the exact same moment, only to end up making the east hall a complete mess.  
“Come on, you would at least help Jade out!! Do it for her??”  
“John, as much as it would bring me joy to punch you in the face, I will help you out just so Jade could be a little less depressed.”  
“I never said she was depressed.” John gave Karkat a weird look and Karkat just looked away.  
“Yeah whatever. Anyways, it's not like this is the first time she's been upset since this whole marriage thing, and I would know considering the fact that I am her most trusted person ever.”  
“Well, you are her knight but I don't see how-”  
“Listen alright, I got this, so don't worry your little princess head about it.”  
“Would you not cut me off?” John scoffed, being a bit fed up with the recent cut offs he's been getting.  
“My apologies.” he rolled his eyes. Now which reminded John since he bumped into Karkat, he has been spending more and more time with her after she announced that she would take place to be-wed with the Derse prince for the throne, and how they would both sneak off into the garden maze late at night.  
“Are you infatuated with her?” Jumping straight to conclusions, not the best idea, but it peaked his interest.  
“What the hell? No I am not 'infatuated' with her, god what made you think that?” he glared at him and shook his head. “Never mind that, but hey Tavros wants you over ASAP for a fencing duel in the courtyard, I was just about to run some other errands after to tell you that, but you had to just put more errands on top of the ones that I already have, now excuse me I don't need to be bothered by you anymore so good fucking day to you.” Now that was a bit unsettling and uncalled for, but never mind that, if a fencing battle is what is called for then why not go ahead and practice?

* * *

 

“John, that was pretty weak of you for today, are you feeling alright..?? You spaced out three times before I beat you.. is something troubling you?” Tavros puts the blade away and helps John up from the ground, who seemed so dazed and lost in thought.  
“Y-yeah I fine, I was just thinking, sorry for not paying attention today.. I just don't know what has gotten into me after speaking with Jade...”  
“What sort of things have you guys discussed? Not that it is any of my business, but I would like to know whats troubling you, has she said something to put you off, anything at all??”  
“No, not that I can't remember, but I feel troubled, she's going off to see them soon, and her constant worry is making me worry now. Not that she would make a great queen, or the fact that her groom to be seems a bit...shady. I just feel like, off.. I don't know how to explain it really, and I don't know how to make the situation better, so I had Karkat take care of that for me so she would feel slightly less frightened about her situation and pull herself together..”  
“Whoa, that's a bit load you have there John...” it was a bit depressing as well, not that either of them would admit it.  
“I guess.. She's just growing up, and that father isn't getting any younger.. I just think, that Jade is right.” he told himself out loud, to make a point, and to make himself feel a bit better with the situation.  
“Right about what?”  
“This whole war, it's stupid. It's stupid because we couldn't set aside differences long ago, and it had to be these past few years that it had to begin on Skaia, and it had to impact us all. I'm just as sick of it as Jade is, and it doesn't seem fair at all.”  
Tavros stood quiet for those moments and looked away, “Look I know it isn't my right to say this, but we are trying to survive without being conquered. This war has kept us as safe as we are today, and without it we would have fallen long ago, and with economy booming for a few people it isn't so bad after all.” he shrugged and John was at a loss of words. “War isn't the solution, but it's what keeps us how we are today, and if Derse or Prospit didn't start a feud, we wouldn't be here today with the war. It's time to face it frontward..” he pulls out his blade and pushes it against the padding of Johns chest. “At hit it to the point where striking needs most. Or else no one, and I mean no one would get anywhere with it. And Jade is hitting that point. She's bringing peace not by signing it. But by also being loyal and faithful to her word to bring us together. As goes along with her groom to be. Making a difference one at a time. Other people might want to not recognize the war and would rather talk about their lives, or the lives of someone else. Either way, someone out there is making a difference, and they need the support they can get.” He smiled and put away his blade yet again, and picked up the equipment from the ground. “I expect that you would be in a better mood to duel tomorrow??” and he left it to that.  
The time struck thirty minutes before dinner, thirty minutes to think about what he had just heard, and what he wanted to believe. But it didn't seem enough; the aristocrats started to come out to the court yard shortly after, with their umbrellas sticking up, talking about the affairs of their life like nothing else effected them. Like the war never even existed. That the only thing that mattered was what was today's fashion, or how gossiping about someones future would be best. Tavros was right, if no one else would make the difference, and the only person who can, or will make a difference does it, then they should be respected, not praised. Though it's these extra things that make him wonder if it was even the exact things that he was trying to tell him. No matter, the pressure of being one person, for millions of citizens, is a load of responsibility.  
John packed up his belongings and headed back inside to change back into his formal attire for the evening,and stayed in his room to think for the moment about his day, to reflect on what happened; and to later then come down his room to see Jade filled with joy was something that lifted weight of his shoulders.  
“Good evening John! Sorry I fell asleep on you, honestly it was really sudden and I remember I wasn't even tired at all.” she smiled and walked over to hug him tightly.  
“I take that you had a good nap?”  
“More than that. Karkat was nice enough to cheer me up by telling me a few secrets that was utterly hilarious!!” she giggled.  
John chuckled and hugged her back, kissing her forehead gently “And what was so hilarious that made you so cheery again?”  
“Well for starters, he told me that he has met the prince before, and that he isn't as 'cool' as he seems, and for the record that he isn't the most delightful person ever, and is easy to anger, not that I wanted to hear that but, it made me laugh a bit on how out of all people Karkat would make someone angry, I just don't see that really. He is really dear to me. I suggest you don't use the tooth brush you use now if you want to avoid...something.” she wiggled her brows and barked softly at him in a playful manner.  
“Jade, this isn't funny, please tell me you're joking.” John was concerned for how long this might have been going on.  
“I wish I were, but you know I'm not good with telling jokes. That's your department there.” and she left for the dining hall were everything was ready to be set up.  
It's not so great to know that sharing the same tooth brush with a dog who had eaten raw materials, and even worse, drank out of the loo itself. John shuddered and shortly followed after to join his family at the table.

* * *

 

Long after a great dinner to end the night, filled with spontaneous laughter and drinking for the gluttony inside, John grabbed his journal from the desk and flipped it open to see how far he has written in it since he could remember when he started it just a couple of years ago.

_Entry 368_   
_It's been a while my dear friend and I must say what a hefty day this has been. Jade's deadline for her meet with the Prince of Derse is coming quicker than I remembered and its been good so far._   
_Jade had her ups and downs today, along as I have. I think Vriska just broke up our secret relationship, and I expect that she wouldn't talk to me in a long time. No matter, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, none like her, not now, and not ever. It would have been inevitable anyways, my father disapproves of her actions just as much as mother did. Rapscallion as she was, she was a real beauty. Like a spider, and I was her fly, caught in her webs of deception, and lies through the years, yet, I can not hate her, for what she gave me in my life is something I can't forget._   
_Tavros has taught me something today that I wish to never forget. Always be there for someone who stands up for everyone, or there is really no one to stand up to at all, or for. I wish my sister the best of luck as her journey to the wedding continue, and as for that, there is all that there is to say of the matter for today, but rest assured that tomorrow and beyond will get better and better, I pray._   
_-John Egbert_   
_P.s. Note to self, try and get Ms. Paint to serve you Dragon mutton for dinner specially for myself. Best boiled in its blood for flavor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm deeply sorry that this took longer than expected, but with school being my final year, family problems and writers block, I'm proud to say that I was glad to finally finish this chapter. Thank you all for continuing to read these chapters, and I'm sorry that this one is shorter than the other ones. Until then. aR


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's short story about his life, about before..??

**Be Dave**

It was a normal day for him as always, practicing sword fighting in the courtyard, leisurely walking around, flirting with one of the aristocrats, the same routines in his life, same old people to see in his day. And he really didn't want anything to change from that at all. His brother was getting married to the Princess of Prospit, and he would have to start to get used to new company, but it's not like he had to talk to her so much as his brother would have to, everything would go as smoothly as possible.

At least that is what he was led to believe. It was a peaceful time of the day, aside from everything looking dark and dreary, but its not like the sun shines bright on them, or that they get any sun at all. Dave was ready to head off to his little adventure around the palace again, not that he hasn't seen any of it, he has seen it thousands of times, he just likes to go to his secret secluded place where he does all his thinking. And all his rapping (because rapping was too abnormal for the castle people. And his parents.)

Until someone started calling him from the distance, but it didn't stop him from moving on forward, it was best to ignore them.

"Dave...Dave!"

"Dave, hold up for a moment right there! I need to tell you something."

Dave rolled his eyes and mistakenly turned around, it was Rose, and she was coming in quite a hurry to get his attention. It was tedious and annoying, she always had to bother him when he wanted tie to himself. Though it was really inevitable at this point now. She quickly grabbed his leather gloved hands and pulled him aside and away where people wouldn't hear them.

"Hold on there Rose, you can't just drag me aside like that, people are going to suspect things about us." he cocked a brow and Rose just rolled her eyes and scoffed at him.  
"No time for your useless flirting, this is important. This may not be the right time to tell you, but I have a couple of things in mine that I would like to tell you, starting off with this." She gave him a sigh and bit her lower lip slowly, her words rolling out of her lips like velvet, so soft and smooth as always, but serious for the moment being. "Dirk, is no longer getting married to the Princess of Prospit..." she sighed and lets go of his hands, pondering in her little spot as she was.

"You're kidding? Is he bummed about that? I mean, it's not like they know much about each other, the three of you have sent her letters like crazy, it's too bad that it had to be canceled.."

"Dave calm down, yes he is upset about it but, I never said it was canceled. " she stopped him right there, and covered her mouth like she always does when there was a secret she's been dying to tell since the moment she heard of it.

"Rose, come on you can't just give me that look and not tell me anything. I know you're keeping something from me. Spill it."

"Oh Dave, oh my future king." a sly smirk whisked upon her face and she curtseyed in spite of him and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Dave and the Princess sitting in the tree.."

"...NO!" his face turned red and he covered her mouth. "Please tell me you're joking Rose, you know this isn't funny if you are because this is seriously messed up." his breath got heavy and unsteady, and his fingers trembled on her face.

"My gracious Dave, you don't look alright.." she removed his hand from her face and worry overcame her face and she pulled him close just in case.

"I think I'm going to be sick.." over exaggerating, he took a moment to sit down and frown. "When was I going to get told of this, and when was this brought up?"

"Well, it was brought up yesterday during my tea time, and Roxy just...slipped it out, and I promised not to tell, but I honestly crossed my fingers because Dave, you needed to know or else I know you will throw a fit to our parents, and you know.. I also forgot to mention.." her face fell and she rubbed her neck. "I wanted to save this last, so you would calm down, but I don't think this is the right news to tell anyone, at anytime.."

"Rose, please, if you're going to say that you are going to marry the Prince, I don't think I can handle it.."

"Dave, the Prospitians are not that bad, they are just, more strict than we are, rules are different, but rules can change too. And change will happen whether we like it or not."

"Please, the last thing I need is some more stuck up royals in  _piss_   _yellow_. Now tell me, what really is the thing that you wanted to tell me?" a soft breath escaped his lips as he waited for Rose to speak up.

"Dave, father is dying.. and he knows how much he wants to see Dirk get married, but the Prospitians won't allow an older man marrying their daughter, and it would mean the world to him... if you got married instead. He is really proud of you, along with our mother.. so would you please reconsider on doing this marriage for us? For them?" Rose grabbed his hands once more, and Dave began to tremble slightly.

"This is so fucked up..." he pulled away, scowling at Rose.

"Dave, please!"

"You are all so FUCKED UP. Putting this pressure on me when I really want no partake in this, stupid marriage with that.. stuck up family!" he was enraged, fingers curled up in a ball.

"You know, I want to marry someone because, heck I can stand them, that I would, and as cliché and ironic as this sounds, I want to fall in love, I want to do things my way."

Rose remained silent for the moment and frowned at him. "As much as I care for your happiness Dave, I believe you really have no choice unless you want the war to continue."

"The war is a bunch of bullshit, fuck my ancestors."

Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes "Grow up, David." and she left him there to think.

He thinks to himself for a moment before muttering out loud "She doesn't even know how I feel about this now, everyone is being so fucking inconsiderate, they just decide to just be like 'oh hey Dave, yeah, take the throne and marry the stranger of your soon to be wife queen, who a matter of factually, is super strict and serious' fucking bull shit.." he kicks the ground before looking up.

King, Dave? He couldn't really imagine such a thing, especially for him, of course he would think that Dirk would have had a better chance, he's responsible, trustworthy, knows how to get things straight to the point and knows when to take charge of situations. Dirk would have been way better for the situation indeed. On the other hand Dave, he wanted to be carefree while he still had the chance, he wanted to adventure throughout the kingdom for himself, unfortunately, his mother loved to baby him, ever since she figured that he was a growing boy, and that was when he was thirteen. That was six years ago, how much can babying can change someone from being so sheltered in their own home, can make someone feel insecure of the world around him?

Dave rested in the secluded side where Rose brought him to, sitting on the marble bench that lay there conveniently for him, at least Rose thought it out that Dave needed something to sit down to think what he needed to do. And he knows that they need an answer for him to give so they can reply back to Prospit.

And regrettably knowing, Dave walked back to the summon room, where he knew they would be waiting for him when the time comes.

Once the double doors opened for him, he walked straight forward up the walk way, where he could see his parents conversing for the short period of time, Rose, Dirk, and Roxy await in their own personal seats, and of course Rose gives no looking glance to him whatsoever. Dirk never looked so displeased in his life, that his younger brother would take the throne before him. But setting that aside, once his parents spotted him, Dave bowed to them.

"Rise my son." his father spoke up, and Dave did as what he was told. "I know this was so sudden, and we knew that maybe if your sister Rose told you, you would have been more than understanding to our situations.." he coughed into his hand and his wife, gracefully touched his hand, standing up for him, letting her husband rest.

"David, my youngest son.." she spoke up, a smile spread across her face, her arms reaching out towards him. "I know this may be sudden to you, but we would like to know what your decision is on this matter, and we want to be reasonable with the Prospitians, and we all know how much we want to stop this raging war.. Would you please, come forward more sweetheart?" her smile softened, and her hands stayed closed together, above her waist.

Dave done as he was told to do so and sighed softly "Mother, and Father, it would be..." he clenched his teeth and from the corner of his eye, he could see Rose was leaning forward on what his final decision would be, or not that she probably already suspected it, she was more than willingly pushing his buttons from the way she shifted herself. "An.. honor, to take place for the throne, to marry the Princess, and rightfully stop this war with tranquility and peace as we all, desperately need it."

Dave glanced over at his father, who seemed to have been trouble breathing in his situation, but he never looked so happy in his life that he would soon get to see his youngest son get married before the oldest son. And Dave could tell, Dirk was more than happy to be ready and leave this transition of taking his place in the throne.

And to be honest, Dave felt a pang of guilt sweep over him, and he couldn't help but hate himself now.

Roxy seemed to be nonchalant about it, like she seemed bored out of her wits and wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

"Oh Dave, we're so proud you made the right decision.. I'm glad... we are all glad that you agreed to this, you are making a big difference not only to this country, but to our history, to our family, you are making a big difference." she smiled and clasped her hands together.

The more Dave stood there though, the more he felt like someone was trying to burn him from his spot, and glanced over at Dirk while his mother kept rambling on about 'the family history' and everything else was tuned out. Luckily for Dave, Dirk was occupied with looking at the floor while crossing his legs. So it was only his conscious killing him when it clearly was no fault in his own.

Dave finally snapped back into his mothers speech, only for her to finally stop. Shit.

"Could.. Could you repeat the last part again?"

"David stop wasting your mothers time." his father coughed into his hand and he wiped his nose.

"Dave, sweet heart, I want you to write to the princess, so you get to know her better, alright? And if I hear that you are being rude to that young lady then we will have a talk, now would we not?" she clapped her hands twice to adjourn the meeting, and his siblings dispersed quicker than he could take the last few steps to his mother.

* * *

"Dirk, hold up, I have to talk to you." Dave was running out of breath, searching for him anywhere and everywhere for him, and by the sound of his heavy breathing, he was searching as hard as he could. He clung to the sleeve and looked up at him, his red eyes looking through those lame ass pointy shades.

"There is nothing to talk about your highness, I don't want to talk about how the younger one gets privileges before I even do so why bother what you have to say? I don't need your pity." it was a bit harsh toned, but who could blame him, the eldest had his tittle thrown under the bus without a care in the world. And he felt replaceable, real fast.

"Do you even hear yourself? I'm trying to be apologetic here, I never wanted any of this, and if it wouldn't have been for that Prospitan, we wouldn't even be in this now would we?"

"Look if you're going to scheme about how not to get married to her, forget it. You're not backing out of this because you don't want to. And I also don't want to be apart of your devious ideas so you can just drop the topic before you make anything any worse than it already is."

Dave crosses his arms and huffs before shaking his head and catching up beside him again.

"Look, scheming isn't my thing, I'm more-"  
"Sophisticated? Classic? Save it Dave, please. Mom is begging you to do this, and you're practically our last resort, besides if it were up for you to marry the prince, I would bet you would hop to it, only because you really don't have to do anything but dude around. You're afraid of this princess aren't you?" He suddenly stopped at the realization as Dave froze in place a bit still. The Adams apple of the other, watching it slightly move up and down before smacking his lips from speaking up again.

"I'm afraid of no woman whatsoever! What... What made you think of that notion?!"

"Please, I know you've heard stories of her, how cold she is, how strict, how proper, none laid back. You're afraid of change for yourself and only for yourself. Am I wrong?" Dirk smirked.

"You're... Completely wrong! Utterly, unfathomably wrong."

"Look, I will have to see you later pussy cat. Take this into serious consideration and think about how mom, and everyone else will be proud of you."

"...Are you proud of me?"

"Of course I am..." he gave a genuine, some what hurt smile that could be read any day. "Now go wash up, dinner is almost ready, and, there's much to discuss on the latter in a few, months, give or take on the situation."

"I don't have to like her, do I?"

"It would be a shame, but at least try and get along with her in the letters, she's a curious one, so don't be rude."

"I'll try not to."

"Dave."

Dave smiled and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, he turned back the opposite direction and put his hands in his pockets, soon to be out of site of the older one. Dirk could feel that, there would be complications, and that he was going to be a handful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for taking so long, and for making this a short chapter, I really hope there isn't any spelling mistakes or confusions in this and I really hope you liked the update. Reviews would be lovely. Thanks for reading!- AR


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jade's life now, let's see how she's holding it up at the palace life.

It was the sound of a crash and a bang, that started up the morning in the kitchen that made everyone so furious at Jade for dropping the dishes. “Christ I broke a nail...” she pouted as such, she wasn't getting any prettier either. Or in the least of what she began to think, no one would give her the time of day to listen to her problems, she wasn't rich, even the most kindest people of all wouldn't give her the sparing two minutes to let her speak out on whats on her mind.

“Ella, we don't have time to look pretty. Hurry up and clean the mess before someone walks in and sees this mess! This was imported I will have you know, now get on to it then help us with their breakfast before they wake up!” one of the maids snapped at her, making her flinch and rub her arm from the sudden pinch she received as she walked by her to scold her for the accident that had occurred.

“My condolences...” Jade sighed and picked op the broken dishes, and dented pots from the floor, setting them aside for the mean time as they prepared the morning breakfast. It never seemed so bad from her perspective that this, life style, or should she rather say the life of a servant wasn't so hard. But she was wrong. It was quickly getting boring, and dull, nothing seemed to end, the demands seemed to pile up from time to time, and the next thing you know you're running across the courtyard to catch the darn cat from roaming any further.

“Ella, breakfast will be served shortly. Go on and wake up the mistresses.” everyone seemed to look at each other when they said that, before continuing to do the finishing touches.

“What.. what is everyone looking at??” she felt a bit concerned, and a bit suspicious. What made everyone look like that /that/ job would look so.. Difficult?

* * *

 

“Jesus fucking christ!” Roxy picked up the glass vase nearby her bed and chucked it at Jade, only for her to close it quick enough for it to break upon the door.

“Sure, give me the half drunk in the morning..” groaning, she waited a couple of seconds before opening the door again, and all was quiet. Roxy had her hands covered over her mouth, in shock. “Roxy... Breakfast will be served shortly.” gulping, the other just seemed dazed, but nodded her head at the understanding. And just as she was about to leave the room, Roxy began to cough.

“Aren't you going to.. open my curtains Ellie??” she sounded so sad, the way she spoke softly to her. Jade allowed for the little... nickname for that. Not that it mattered to her anymore.

“R-right, I'm so sorry..” she walked over to the curtains, and slowly opened them, the bright glow of purple dimming her room to the hue.   
“Before you go... I-I just wanted you to know I'm sorry for throwing the vase at you.” picking up the bottle, she took another swig of the drink and began to get out of the bed. Jade left as soon as Roxy's dressers came, shutting the door with no trouble.

“I hate this place..” she whispered and went on over to Rose's room, god forbid that she was drunk, or hungover in her room.

Jade was just getting used to the place. She almost knew every nook and cranny besides the wing where the boys were staying at, or even the main chamber itself. Hell, she hasn't even seen the other guy yet, and she was supposed to marry him. Well she couldn't blame him. Any meal time with this family included something very... Out of order. Roxy and Dirk had small food fights across the table from each other, and guessing by the seat next to Rose, that must have been his, which Roxy usually hit when she missed Dirk. Figures why he wouldn't want to be there.

Now, before Jade even got to touch the door, Rose spoke up from behind the door, opening it herself, even the curtains have been pulled aside themselves to show the same dim glow. “I'm up.”

“Good morning.” Jade blinked, looking around her room.

“As to you. But as you see I'm fine for now and should be down for breakfast. I woke up immediately after you woke her up, and might I say, no one has told you about just leaving the curtains open first? She's usually distracted by that once you wake her up...”

“That's fantastic to know now.” rolling her eyes, she looked over at Rose, only to see her raise her brows in a sarcastic amusement before looking off to the side of the corridor.

“Well, I'm going to go and get dressed. Would you also mind taking this to Dirk? He said he has wanted to see this for a while, and.. just get it to him will you? And don't ask or open it, that's very rude.” and she shut the door on her, locking it very distinctively.

Alright then. Another mission.

* * *

 

Knocking on Dirks door, he called out that he would be there momentarily, Jade looked at the small box in her hand, running her fingers on the insignia. Two snakes about to eat each other, seems never ending, like the life she was living at this moment. Jade groaned again and Dirk opened the door. Cocking a brow. Now it didn't help that she was blushing, on the sole fact he was shirtless before her.

 

“It wasn't that long Ella- oh the box.” he looked down at it, and then looked back up at her. “Thank you for taking the time to bring this over to me, you don;t know how dear this is to me.” he smiled and stepped back. “Would you mind putting it on over under the pillow of my bed? I was just going to go on over and visit Dave's room to wake him up before those assholes do.” he chuckled and left his room.

 

And Jade went on over to quickly put it away, but something caught her eye... Swords, in his room? That was a bit odd for someone like him, she actually never suspected he was one for the collecting. They looked neatly polished and untouched. Not that she was curious if they were real or not. Sharp objects were just not her forte.

“Look just, she will come around to respond back alright?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, like I give two shits.”

“You're just mad she hasn't responded back to you.”  
“She hasn't responded back to any one of us. None of them have. Maybe they are planning to call it off.”

Jade's eyes widened and she quickly stuck the box under his pillow, turning around to see Dirk, next to Dave coughing awkwardly. “Ella.... you're still here?”

“S-sorry, I was just.. I was admiring your swords..” she rubbed the back of her neck and nervously smiled.

Dave cocked a brow at her in an unamused way and sighed. “Would you get out now? We are talking here.”

Smiling, so forced, it came out natural. “Why, of course. I'm so sorry that I am interrupting, but breakfast is being served now, so maybe you can converse it over the table for once?”

Awkward silence. It was admittedly, very awkward. No one even moved from their spot.

But Dave finally spoke up to break the ice “Speaking out of tone is very offensive...” Dave was at loss for words now, and Jade was a bit spooked from her shoes.

“My name is Ella, and I'm new here.”

“Well Ella, things will get old for you pretty soon enough, now go down stairs before you regret stepping out of line.”

Gasping softly, she left the room as fast as she could without making any eye contact.

Worst. Morning. Ever.

She never knew how much she could hate him, but she now has even more reasons why he was an insufferable prick. He was so fully of himself, so UGH. Jade couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand anymore of it here. She had to leave, she had to go home, and she had to at least make John take the throne back.

Meaning that she would be taking her own words back, but this family was really, unbearable. Treatment was unbearable. For royal sakes, Jade was a princess and should be treated like one for once!

But it was her own fault that she couldn't just tell the truth. Maybe they would have taken her into consideration and maybe just maybe, they could have at least tried to prove if she actually was really the princess.

Right... Right?

Like they would have any spare time to do that kind of shit...

* * *

 

“So Ella, I heard you got into a bit of a quarrel with Dave?” Rose stood beside her, whispering softly, and pulled her aside out of the kitchen cleaning duties, signifying that they were going to take a little break, and walk around. “Was that not your first time... meeting him by any chance...?” She looked on over to Jade with curious eyes.

“No, it was not a quarrel my lady, we just didn't get on good terms... for a first time seeing him...” she looked back at Rose, and she jest seemed to laugh to herself.

“Oh my... what a good way to get on his good side now, do you not agree?” giving a smug smirk at Jade, she whipped out her fan and begun to fan herself indoors. “He can never let things down.. Especially with the princess. He is going to have a field day with her family about this soon enough, he's upset that none of them have replied back, more or less with the princess though, I really do not know what he thinks of her as of now. If I were him it would be, pure hatred.” she shrugged.

“Well, do you hate the princess..??” Jade squeezed her fist, feeling a bit nervous about it, but she really had nothing to worry about.

“Me?... No, I'm a bit annoyed though.. No word from her whatsoever, and we plan to get this done as soon as possible. Now if customs were the same as they were then, we would already have the new child coming soon to expect.” Jade gulped at this and shook her head. No WAY will that happen any time soon. “Something the matter my dear? I assure you, you have nothing to worry about, it's not like it would be your job to take care of the child. It's not even a mothers duty anyways.”

That felt a bit disheartening. It truly sucks when the sense of ones mother not being there for the things you have, developed in your life, expect you who to be and order around like they own the palace. Jade's mother was one for doing that to her. But it seemed different for the opposite sexes. Just, Jade was well more renowned to cling to her cousin, Jake.

“Ella??”

“Oh. I'm sorry, I was.. I was just thinking..”

“Thinking of what my dear?”

“Well, I was thinking that what if something happened to the p-”

Bells rung around the palace which meant that it was close to ten, which meant that Rose had other duties to attend to.

“Excuse me, I really should attend to my violin lessons now. I'm sure Dirk or Roxy are more than welcome to speak to you if you do not have any other duties that I have pulled you from. I'll catch up to you soon though, with a couple of requests before anything else happens today.” Rose waved her hands and left, leaving Jade all alone, in the middle of what it seemed to be now is the maze. And Jade turn around, running towards Rose to find the way out. “Rose, wait up!!”

 

“Ella, where do you think you're running off to??” the harsh tone from one of the maids made her halt in place to turn around and look sheepishly at her. She never really learned any of their names except Persephone, she was actually the only nice one who was kind enough to her.

“W-well, I was going to see if-”

“Excuses. Come over here and help clean, you do not get the special treatment, just because you are new around here! Come along now, we do not have all day.”

Well that was a bit unsettling. Jade followed her on over and begun to clean, if ever so slowly and with less effort. Is that all they do, is just, constantly clean? Hopefully not. Not even back home do they constantly do that. Not even Karkat would lift a single finger to lift anything, and he is sworn to do anything for her, or with her at any given moment.

Wondering how he was doing out of this whole fiasco, Jade really felt out of her element, or her place in fact. The kingdoms may look the same from the outside, but she felt like she was in an alienated planet, out of her orbit.

This isn't her life to live, and she is determined to find a way out of this place. No matter what.

* * *

 

“Ella, what did I tell you from the very start?” the familiar deep stern voice came ringing through her ears as she was putting a few books back in their place. She wasn't paying much attention when she was called. Just for most of the fact that she forgot her own alias for the moment. “Ella.” he called out to her once again. Still no response he came up from behind her and poked her sides singing out “Ella.” she squeaked and lost most of her balance on the ladder, and he busted up laughing, she barely caught herself back on and shuddered. “Oh my, I didn't know you scared so easily.”

“Shut up....” she whispered and slowly climbed down from the steps, turning around she crossed her arms.

“Oh Ella, no need to look so sour now, it was just a joke, besides, I was calling your name, but you didn't even turn your head to even pay attention to me. Were you flustered from this morning, is that it??”

Jade blushed and frowned even more “N-no!! Not at all, Dirk that's.. Why would you say that?”

“I was just teasing you.” he smirked and curled his hand into a fist and chin tapped her softly. “Well, I haven't seen you since breakfast, were you really avoiding me?”

“Not at all, after the breakfast, I had to clean up obviously, and then Rose pulled me aside before I could finish anything, then after that I was put to more work by the maids.” flattening her dress by the creases she rubbed her eyes, damn that she ever broke them.

“Is something the matter?” he looked the slightest concerned, the only one who ever, besides Persephone, who showed any kindness.

“No, nothing at all.” She hate to burden him. Or even pity her if he could do nothing about it.

“Well then, let's go up to observatory.”

Without any further questioning as to why he wanted to go up there, she nodded her head and followed right behind him.

It wasn't that much of a walk, as to so it was just a few doors down to the next flight of stairs.

“Hardly anyone uses it, I come up here sometimes to look out from this place. Sometimes you can spot Prospit from here, but it's more of a speck of gold without the telescope.”

“And if you are looking into it?”

“Well, it's more distinctive. It's a golden rock that has buildings, and a long chain leading up to, you know.” he shrugged and opened the doors to the room, but it seemed that they weren't alone. Sighing he stepped in “What are you doing in here?”

The figure by the shady window turned to look over, before looking out down at the city below from the view.

“Sight seeing. What are you doing here?” the voice called back, with the added note of “Especially with her.”

Well it was obvious now, no one was on the better side of Dave then the one and only.

“We were just here because I was going to show her the stars from the telescope.”

“Why are you giving her special treatment? She's just any other ordinary maid.”

“Well, she is my personal maid, and besides, a pretty face like hers shouldn't be working.”

“Sure.”

Jade glanced at the both of them and kept quiet to herself. Pretty? Not in the least, not in this state of... Lively hood. It was disgusting. But it sure wasn't appreciated that Dave was the one to call her any lesser.

“Why, your highness, I never thought you would think of me that way.” sarcastically said, Dirk gave a slightly chuckle to that as Dave stood up.

“you have got a lot of mouth to say this, Elma.”

“It's Ella.”

“Dave don't worry, she has to be at least the youngest out of everyone in this place. Cut her some slack, because I allow her to be laid back a bit, you know? Live in the century, Not when we beheaded the rude. So much as eat them.”

Jade's eyes widened and looked over at Dirk in the most frightened way.

“I'm only pulling your leg here Ella.”

“Even so, don't you think this is a bit preposterous? She isn't even that special, yet you treat her like... a dog.”

“Ella don't listen to him, he's just upset is all.” he turned to reassure her, but by that time, she was gone from his side. “Nice going Dave. Hasn't mom taught you to be nice to girls?”

“She was getting annoying anyways.” he sat back down to peer on over to the city once more, the purple glow lay on the surface of his skin. Dirk left the room to search for her, feeling a bit bad about that comment.

* * *

 

Now by this time, it wasn't that hard to keep quiet, but hiding the broken sobs was a bit difficult once she couldn't take it any longer. Jade felt miserable then ever, and she could easily run away from here right now, if she had the chance, or if they didn't happen to be in the exact hallway at the moment.

“Ella.” calling out her name once more, though he wasn't the only one looking for her. Holding her breath, she couldn't help but close her eyes for the moment to relax herself, as she pressed her ear against the door.

“What exactly happened?”

“Well let's just say Dave wasn't at his very best...”

“You're wasting your time, both of you. She's bound to come out sooner or later when things have cooled down.”

“Dave don't be an ass-”

“No he's right. We really shouldn't be on our way for one girl, least to say a maid. She's nice and all, but let's be honest, let's just wait her out. She's bound to show up sooner or later.” Rose sighed and left.

“Fine.” Dirk followed after, along with other steps, and all was quiet.

Stepping out of the room, she sniffled and rubbed her nose, only for the door to close behind her. Jumping from her place, she put her hand over her chest, to see that Dave closed the door.

“I didn't mean to startle you.” he spoke softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I heard you sniffling and I didn't want it to be like, a huge deal when they found you. Let alone have another argument.” he rubbed his chin and leaned on the wall.

“Look... I'm sorry, alright?”

Jade looked at him from head to toe, her soft broken voice quietly spoke out.

“Excuse me..?”

“It's alright..” she spoke up a bit more “I'm sorry that.. I was out of my line and place, it was wrong of me, and I hope we can get along in the near future.”

“Agreed.” he gulped from his place and pulled at his collar. “Well since we have this settled again I think I will just go now Elmo.”

“It's Ella.”

“Right.” he pointed his finger to his temple and stepped backwards, soon to walk away from her sight.

And that was when she knew, the relationship with him would be one mysterious one indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of myself that I got to finish this early. Inspiration sparks up once you have stayed up too long to call yourself sane. School is also out of me so I'm glad that I actually have time now! Thank you for reading, and review please.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three months later on Jades disappearance in Prospit, and mostly everyone has a say in something.

_Three months after the kidnapping._

“Jade would never run away Karkat. And this isn't your fault either. We we're down in the hall and got caught up with each other before anyone could hear her, besides, shes on the other side of the castle in a tower.” John patted his back only for his hand to be swatted away.

“Listen John, I never said it was MY fault because I never fucking admitted to it. Though I am her knight, I should have been around close by to protect her, she trusted me John, and I let her down by listening to her _'im fine karkat hehe go on ahead and ill meet the family!!'_ instead of staying by the door like I should have.” huffing, Karkat tossed his hair aside after adjusting his armor. “But I know as well that jade would never run away from her duty.”  
“Don't say it like it's her job to marry the prince.”

“Can't really avoid the obvious numbskull. It was her job and don't say otherwise.. You could have been the one to marry those scums if it weren't for her being the oldest, and for her reminding the court that you are not of age to marry anyone yet.” Karkat frowned and put his hand to his chin. “So who would take her? There was an obvious struggle, the mirror on her dresser is shattered with blood in some areas. So someone must have gotten hurt badly.”

“Can you detect anything else??”

“I'm a knight, not a fucking detective here, besides, I don't know anyone who can detect stuff like this, unless...”  
“I heard something from Vriska once that she had 'done something' to Jade once, she never told me what it was though, so maybe she could have caused what had happened to her?? I may be wrong, I don't know, but she has rubbed off something on me, a feeling I can't shake off ever since me and her... you know.”

“I'm going to go on my lunch break since there is no one to protect under my duty. I'll go check her out though for now.”  
“Alright, see you soon.” John smiled and they both left their separate ways away from each other.

 

**Be Karkat.**

Making way through the corridor, ignoring most people that tried to talk to him, he made his way to the garden in the back, to find his friends, Sollux, Terezi and Vriska at their 'usual' spot. When it was just not that far from the secret passage way through the maze... That's right.

He remembered that Jade showed him around and it was easy to get lost in there, some could die from getting lost. It was her favorite thing to do when she was little, and he remembered how much she enjoyed discovering new things all the time, it was hard to catch up.

Vriska peered over Sollux's shoulder to look at Karkat when he approached them, curious as to why he was coming over at the time of hour. “Well well well, if it isn't Karkat? What's with the get up? Jade isn't around for you to impress.” Vriska tugged at the ruffles from her sleeves and crossed her arms, leaning to her right.

“Thup Kar.” Sollux shifted out of the way to let him join the circle, Terezi at the right of Karkat now. Karkat scowled at Vriska before pulling up a smug smile. “Shut up Vriska, I just came back from investigating the room with John.”

“Find anything?” Terezi spoke up, putting her hands at her hips.

“No.”

“What a shame, poor Jade out there all alone, probably cold, those idiot kidnappers didn't even leave another clue for you to find her. You guys can't even make a move.” Vriska frowned in discomfort.

“Well for obviouth reathonths, they didn't want peace for anyone.”

“Well I for one think they just want a ransom, there was just no note behind left for a motive.” Terezi sighed and looked at Karkat.

“This is why I need you Terezi. You're really good at finding things out.”

“What?? Terezi knowing how to figure things out?? If anyone who should be finding things out it should be me!! Not her.” Vriska snarled.

“Look Vriska, no offense, but you have been voted on as a suspect of the disappearance of Jade.”

“What? That's nonsense stop joking around! That's not funny.”  
“I'm not lying. You've been accused for doing something to Jade. So if you try and run away from this instead of standing up for yourself, you'll be automatically thought of as guilty and will have a royal beheading.”

“The is insane!! I've done nothing but help that buck tooth girl!”

“Karkat mind explaining??” Sollux raised a brow.

“She probably ran away from her duty because she couldn't handle the pressure of marrying someone she doesn't even know. You know those lame princess tropes that they put out there for people to read, you barely know the guy and you instantly fall in love with them?? Maybe she wanted a change.” Vriska raised her voice.

“What, what did you help her with?? You're a manipulative person Vriska.”

“Me manipulative?? what the hell?? You know, people like you make me sick, stereotyping me into some sort of bitch that only does things for herself. You haven't even heard me yet and here you are taking some anonymous side. The things I did for her were helpful. She had trouble sleeping so I helped her sleep with my powers. Okay??”

There was a bit of an awkward silence and a new renowned feeling of shame for thinking Vriska was helping out the kidnappers.

“Yeah, you're a terrible person you know?? I get told I look like a bad person, well I've made my mistakes before, don't judge me for who I was, judge me for what I do. And I've done nothing wrong. So take the stick out of your ass before you're the one being shifted the wrong direction.”

Karkat sighed and pushed his hair back as Terezi and Sollux look at him. 

“What the fuck wath that all about??” he asked again after being pushed aside from Vriska's rant before.

“Well it was a false accusation from yours truly. I'm just worried for Jade. They could have her doing something awful out there. Worse, these kidnappers could have the Queen and King tear this place apart and watch them fall under themselves looking for their only daughter...” Karkat suddenly gazed up in realization and moved forward before turning to the both of them. “Of course!! How could I have missed that!! They wanted the King and Queen to go out of their way to tear this whole place apart until they had no one else to rule yet. And when there is no one to rule, there is no kingdom.”

Terezi went wide eyed, along with Sollux for the sudden realization.

“Then if the people start revolting, it's off with our heads!!” Terezi held her neck softly in a bit of fear that struck in her eyes.

“Shut up, that's not going to happen. I'll just tell John what's the matter and explain everything to him so this sort of stuff DOESN'T happen, understood??”

“You really think uth telling them would be a good idea? I mean, we aren't really high clath, any of uth really, you think telling them-”

“Yes. Yes I do, because John is my friend, he is my goddamn friend, and so is Jade and we are going to tell them to calm down before moving onto any other plans to destroy themselves. We will get Jade back, I promise you that.” and he left the two there before heading back in the castle to find John.

Now, it wasn't like it had to be told in a rushed state of manner, but it's better now then later.

He looked all around, in the library, in the kitchen, the fencing area, the study room, even his own room. Now if there would be one last place to check, it would be in the main hall again, but that would be pointless. No one is in there unless its specifically for royal duties, trying people in court, the whole shenanigans.

It wasn't until then that it sparked in his head.

Heading back into Jade's room, he opened the door softly, peeking in just in case he was right and there he was, sleeping on his sisters bed like the hopeless he is.

“What will we ever do with you John..” he sighed and walked in.

He accidentally kicked one of the squiddles out of the way and watched his step before making any noise. He was going to disturb his sleep anyways, but he might as well be respectful of the various stuffed animals Jade has in her room.

Sitting at the bed side, Karkat shook John “Hey, wake up, I need to tell you something.” 

Sighing John shifted in bed and yawned, “Not now Jade... I'm tired.”

“It's not Jade, it's me...”  
“Ha ha. I heard you make that voice before...” he mumbled.

Well then, there was something to talk about once Jade got back.

As John continued to snooze, the more Karkat examined him all over. From his cheeks, to his lip line, he shook his on head and blushed, looking away.

“Wake the fuck up before I do something I /regret/ John.”

John fluttered his eyes open as soon as Karkat turned back to look at him, a smile that hasn't left its place once he saw Karkat from the low light.

“What are you smiling at?? I'm not Jade.”

“I know, but you look really good in the light right here.” he was still half asleep, figures, though that only just made Karkat blush more.

“Look I have to tell you something important.” he shifted more directly towards him and leaned in close “It's about Jade and the kingdom and I think I know the motive of the idea.”

“Mhmm...” John nodded his head and leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth, his hand brushing up against the skin of the other, Karkat kissed back only for a brief moment before pulling back in a bit of shock and awe.

“John....”

“I've been wanting to do that forever..” he sat up and smiled. “I'm sorry if I attacked you like that, I just couldn't help it. It was the opportunity, since we were alone, and less serious..” he stretched out and looked at him. “Well, aren't you going to say anything??”

“I.. I just...” he coughed into his fist and looked at him. “ I'm just surprised is all. I'm.. I'm not exactly royalty, my class made me who I was and..”  
“Who care what a bunch of symbols determine what we are and what rank we have to be?? That kind of stuff is stupid, you know?? Who are we to judge other people for what mark they were assigned to as birth. I like you a lot and, I want to be more than just you looking up to me like a god.”

He became a bit speechless at his words and rubbed the back of his neck. “I.. I don't know John..”  
“Listen, if you're uncomfortable that's fine with me, I just wanted to tell you my feelings before it ate me from the center, you know?? You shouldn't bottle up your feelings.”

“You're right, and you're a great guy and all...”

“Is there someone else you had in mind??” John spoke softly, trying not to sound hurt.

“No!! There's no one at all. I.. I like you too okay?? But now isn't the time to worry over relationships, we can be in one, and it can be more serious later after we find the whereabouts of your sister. But I just don't want things to be overwhelmingly complicated, you know?? But I'm going to be here for you until then, okay??”  
John smiled and nodded his head “You're a sensible guy and that's what I like about you. You're smart, and have great leading skills.” he kissed his forehead before slipping out of bed. “Alright, now this serious business that you were going to tell me, what was it??”

* * *

 

It was a while that Karkat had to wait out of the master chamber room from Johns parents, which the three of them were inside contemplating whether or not raiding the towns to find Jade would be a good idea. And there were a lot of yelling, smashing, and more yelling, more from his mother out of stress. It finally stopped and everything came to a low mumble before Karkat became more frustrated with the face that these people were taking two decades already to decide. Or so it felt like. Then everything came to a stop and Karkat immediately stood up straight, waiting for something to happen until the door opened up.

“Thank you for listening Mom and Dad, I really hope that you don't change your mind, so trust us on this one... Okay??”

“I hope you're right about this, and we thank you for your words, we will make the final decision though, and if we do, we probably won't even turn this place upside down, you'll see.” the Queen patted his shoulder before shutting the door behind him, leaving the two of them by themselves outside of the hallway. 

“So, what now?” 

“We wait.”

“Wait until when exactly??”

“For a sign of hope, for their final words if they will make their way around the kingdom, anything really.” he looked a bit worried. “Even if a ransom would come up for her back they would pay them in full just to get her back. They are desperate. My mother lost it. She's out of her mind worried sick if she's even alive or not.”

“It must be hard, I can tell. It gets me nervous just thinking what they could have done to her.” They began walking out of the hallway as Karkat looked out of the window to see the sunset.

“Where ever she is, she can't be that far from here. And she will be safe. She's a strong girl, but facing out on places on her own would get her in serious shit if she can't find her way back.”

“Well, where ever she is Karkat, let's just keep in mind that she's safe..”

Karkat pressed his hand up against the glass window and frowned, the sun set at the horizon as nightfall began to start. “So help me, I'll find you Jade. No matter what, I'm coming for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLUH. I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting!! I really am, I'm not giving up on this story though. I know how I want it to end and go, and it may not be that long til the ending, so bare with me throughout the end I will get this done! Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!!-AR


	7. Chapter Seven

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock. Tick.. Tock.. Tick... Tock…… Tick.

There was no horizon in the morning. It was utter cold darkness. No light ever reached the room, and there seemed to be a leak some where, all she could ever here was the ticking clock, and the dripping water that spilt in the room.

Rolling over in the bed, Jade stared at the wall in her room and blinked aimlessly. A soft sigh, full of regret every morning. She got off and began to change into her uniform. Flicking the light by the mirror dresser, she looked into it and started to fix up her messy bed head and brushed it out.

Silence.

It was too early in the morning. Around four am to be exact. Not everyone would be awake at this hour but… She couldn’t sleep last night. she couldn’t stop but to think if her parents were thinking about her, or if anyone was still looking out for her. If they thought she was dead. Or if anyone thought she would chicken out on her duty. She turned her head towards the door before looking back into the mirror.

Jade gave out another sigh and leaned her head back in her seat. “I want to go home…”

Then a sudden knock came at her door and it opened up. Claire, who was in charge of most things around amongst the servants, maids, and butlers. Today, she was in charge of waking up everyone. “Ella. If you’re up, why are you sitting around? Come on and get up you lazy.” she sounded a bit irritated, but at least she sounded a bit nicer than most days.

“I’m coming. Just give me a moment?”

“I don’t have all day to give you a moment. You’ll be out of this room as soon as possible young lady. You should be grateful. They spared your life, the least you can do is put a little backbone to this place.”

Obviously a moment isn’t all day. “Clarie, just a moment?”

The woman huffed at her “You’re not getting special treatment. If the king and queen heard you, you would have been given twenty lashes for that.” and she left Jade to it. For the moment.

Jade made a quick stink face before standing up, tying the bow to her back and turning off the low light in her room.

* * *

 

“... You also have to wax the floors up in the walkway in the west side of the building. I expect you to finish this around after midday so you can make it to your lunch time.” Claire handed Jade a bucket and mop and left her to it.

“Stupid chores… She’s going to yell at me anyways for not doing it right..” she lugged the mop and bucket around and went off to do the easiest chores first, arranging the book in the library. Which they had plenty of books then the ones back home. It was rather more than half of what she’s seen, yet whenever she always comes in here to read she’s not really surprised. Just a bit of bleached history, how her kingdom either started a war. She was more interested in the folklore they had here though. The poetry was much more different than theirs. There was always something a bit different, and it was alright, she just wasn’t used to change. Rose walked in, looking around the room before heading over to where Jade was and looked at the shelf Jade just had finished putting up, grabbing a few books from a few sections. Well so much for putting them in alphabetical order.

“Hello Ella.” Rose sighed. Looking at the book covers before setting them on a table behind her, along with other books Jade hadn’t put up yet.

“Your highness…”

“How are you this morning?” she pressed her lips together, looking a bit agitated.

“I’m well… And yourself?” Jade was a bit skeptical, unsure why Rose had started talking to her after  a couple of weeks.

“Hmm.”

Just. Hmm. Jade kept to herself, just letting her be. Rose sighed again and spoke up.

“The princess who is supposed to wed my brother, has well. Stopped replying to all our letters. It’s a bit rude, and I was starting to like her. Though Dave, being how he is , is jumping in joy like a toddler. See, he hates her. Well, the idea of marrying her. Nothing against her, but he is afraid she might be a tad well..” she snickered. “Ugly.”

Ugly?

“Why… Does he think that?”

“Well, all Prospitans are ugly. Never seen one but, just how saying goes when it comes down from generation to generation.” she shrugged. “I don’t mean to dump this all on you, I just needed someone to talk to. You’re also one to not talk as much, so it’s not like you would tell anyone.”

Well that’s kind of….

“I hear they aren’t all that bad…? You know, from my generations..” yeah okay.

“Either way it doesn’t matter, does it? All we need to focus on is just stay in peace.  We should hear from their kingdom about the princesses status so we can just get this over with and rule their kingdom. You know, once Dave marries her, he is inherited to their throne. Along with their kids, but that is all on him. If he wants a concubine instead, but all means he should take one now while he has a chance.” She took a few more books with her and picked up the other ones from the table. “Til next time.” and she left, leaving Jade to have second thoughts.

* * *

 

It was a bit after the afternoon, everyone had already eaten, the dishes had been washed and most of the chores have been done, by everyone else but Jade. She was taking her sweet time watering the flowers around the outside corridor, opening the curtains to let the sun soak in the shadowed area. For the most part, she was watching Dave and Dirk joust near the garden maze.

“Oh come on Dave, don’t be afraid. A few bruisings isn’t going to harm you.” Dirk chuckled and turned over with his horse, facing Dave from a distance.

“You’re killing me here. Dirk you’re doing something to hit me every single time because not once did you hit me last week and I want to know if you’re cheating.” Dave wasn’t happy. He KNEW Dirk was doing something, and if he was just  going easy on him last week than that wasn’t necessarily nice.

“Dave, you’ve just lost your touch.” he lifted his helmet off a bit, brushing his sweaty hair back with his hand. Wiping his face with a towel he grabbed from the satchel.

Jade just giggled from the balcony, watching them. Leaning against a pillar that was wrapped up in vines.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just let’s get this on with?? Whoever loses has to put away the equipment AND the horses.”

Oh. Oh this was going to be good. Jade had to get a closer look.  She was too far from the nearest door, and if she ran she would’ve been caught. On top of that she was on the second floor.

She looked at the vines… No… No that was too crazy. She could slip, and fall and break something or cause attention…..

“Alright, but let’s take a break first?”

A break. Okay, Jade might have had time to sneak by down to the garden.

“You must be tired Dave so, just a ten minute break. Then one more round and then you will put away everything.” he smirked and Dave rolled his eyes.

Jade made her way out of the corridor and past Clarie, HALLELUJAH. Glad she didn’t have to step over eggshells for that. She was pretty lucky. By the time she got down to a spot where they couldn’t see her, she had already missed the running part of it. Dirk already collided with Dave and chunks of wood were sent flying everywhere.  That’s when a tip of a lance came flying past her face, making her jump and scream before she covered her mouth. Dirk looked over and spotted Jade.

“Ella??” he got off his horse leaving Dave to wiggle around the gravel. “Did you get hurt?” he threw his helmet aside and checked her. Why was he checking her. Jade was a bit freaked out because, for one, she hasn’t had physical contact since she was kidnapped.

“I’m fine… Your highness, I’m fine. Please stop touching me. I was just frightened.” she pushed his hands away, and Dirk had a bit of a soft spot in his eyes.

“Alright…” he looked over to Dave and put his hands to his hips. “I’m going to shower now. Clean up the mess Dave. Unless you want Ella to do that for you.” he teased her. Dave got up and sighed “Gladly.” he didn’t seem well too happy. Losing that is. But he seemed that he didn’t mind having Jade around. It gave him a cute face to look at.

“Ella, I’ll talk to you later, okay? It’s important.” and suddenly Jade felt like a personal therapist with poor pay.

“Yes your highness…” Jade sighed and hugged herself. Hand on elbow to elbow. Waiting for Dave to approach her. Once he did, he took off his helmet, letting himself cool down with the stillness of the air and stuffed the helmet in her hands. She looked up at him and he started having a bloody nose.

“Uhm, I don’t mean to bother you but you have a bit of…” she hesitated for a moment but she set his helmet in her other arm and wiped off his bloody nose with her thumb,  wiping it off on her dress.

Dave looked at her “Why did you do that?”

Oh. “Oh well… I was… trying to be helpful… You were bleeding.” she averted her eyes from his gaze.  

“Yeah, but I looked cool. Now you just ruined the whole look.” he smiled just ever so slightly, and she caught that look before it faded. That bastard.

“Well, it was unattractive.” she rolled her eyes at him, making sure he saw it. Which he did.

“Your hair is unattractive.”

“Your attitude is unattractive.” she crinkled her nose and smiled softly.

“Your face is unattractive.”

Well then.

“I…. That’s not what I mean Ella.”

“Let’s just clean up your mess.” He totally killed it. He killed her mood, and he killed the joke. That bastard.

“... Fine.” he sighed and kept his lips shut tight, not uttering another word.

* * *

 

“I’ll go put the horses in the stable, you can put your equipment away.” Jade handed him back his helmet after she set it down for a while when she helped him sweep away the big chunks of wood ships that scattered everywhere. He nodded his head and left to take the helmet, the shield, and the armor away.

“Come on fellas, you both need to eat.” she pulled them into the stable, putting them in each singles and fed them a couple of sugar cubes before a shadow hovered over her.

“So, uhm..” Dave was already changed into a bit of casual wear. “Sorry for calling your face unattractive.” he mumbled softly, looking at her. “It’s… Not that bad to look at.” he looked away,  giving his horse a couple of sugar cubes.

“Apology accepted.”

“..... You think maybe, we could see each other more often..? I just, want to make sure you’re doing your job is all.”  he nodded his head.

What…

“See each other as in..??” she pet the horse by the nose and he shrugged.

“Just see each other. I want to get why my brother likes you so much. Or what he sees in you or something.” He blushed dimly in the poorly lighted stable. “So yes or no? Because I bet you would rather want to stay away from doing your chores.” he went all in seriousness again and Jade frowned a  bit.

“Uhm… Alright then… I guess we could ‘see each other’.”

God, what a tool this guy is.

“Good. I’ll see you later then. Dirk wants to talk to you I suppose. I don’t know about what.” he left her alone in the stable. To her thoughts. To her second thoughts on this guy.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm trash. Nothing really went on... Sorry for being on Hiatus...  
> College has me booked. Hope I didn't make you guys upset for waiting.  
> What does Dirk want to talk to Jade about??  
> HMMM. You'll find out soon. I promise..


	8. Chapter 8

Knock knock knock.

The air was still and the dust twinkled in the sunlight from the open curtains in the corridor, drifting slowly as time ticked on.

Dirk wanted to see her, right? Or was this some sort of a joke. 

She fumbled with her fingers, looking down at her feet before she looked back up to hear rustling in the room and a slight cough.

The door opened and Dirk leaned at the post of the door, looking down at her. His piercing orange eyes burning through her skin before he softened up his gaze and posture. “Ella…” he mumbled. He seemed to be troubled. Slumping back into his room he rolled his neck and scratched his cheek. “Well, come in.” he gestured her over and she came stepping inside looking around.

The room looked the same, clean, organized. But the curtains were shut and the room was a bit stiff and stuffy.

“You wanted to see me?” she looked around, glancing down at his desk, shifting papers gently, as it appeared to be letters from Prospit, more likely herself.

“Well, I did, but I wanted to talk to you about something…. important.” he leaned on his bed and crossed his arms. 

“What about?” she tilted her head, pulling the strands of her hair behind her ear. 

They grew out since the last time, which was a good thing. She missed her long hair. She loved her long hair. She intended to keep it as long as possible for as long as she could.

He drew out a long, satisfied sigh and looked upon her with dull, empty eyes. Like she was nothing compared to him. This made her feel small, uncomfortable. No one has ever dared to look at her this way, but things have changed,for Jade. 

“I wanted to know if you have requited feelings for my brother.” his gaze drifted off and focused elsewhere, awaiting an answer.

“... What??” that almost made her laugh but he whipped his head back in her direction, and it made her freeze.    
Was he serious? He started acting like a pretentious dick about now. It started feeling a bit cold in his room. “No… I don’t.” her eyebrows slowly stitched together and she looked down. Feelings for Dave Strider?? The douchebag who made her feel like shit for three weeks and apologized?? Who smiled with his, white, perfect teeth through his dumb perfect smile, with those ugly adorable dimples?? No. Not even to the freckles across his face did she try not to think about when she was forced to clean about the castle. Who even tried flirting with her at the horse stables? Forget the shitbag.

“You’re not lying to me, are you?” he had a little sass in his tone, stepping closer to her, brushing back his hair with his fingers.

“How could I… A mere servant girl..” she shuddered a bit at that. “Be in love with the prince of Derse, who is engaged to the Princess of Prospit? It’s out of the question. Though, I don’t think she would love him either, I mean… They really are types that can’t be compared?? Polar opposites… Out of league?? My Prince, I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“Hilarious Ella.” but he wasn’t laughing. He traced a finger under her chin, pulling her nearer, his breath reaching out to the surface of her skin on her face. 

Her throat felt tight, her brain just shut off on her when she needed it the most. What was he doing?? He wasn’t going to kiss her… Was he?? Oh god. He was going to kiss her. There was no longing gaze in his eyes, or a glint of happiness. He leaned in closer when suddenly….

He pressed his forehead against hers. Sighing. Keeping his hands to himself.

What. What was going on, was all Jade could ask herself. 

“Are.. You alright??” her mind had to click back in and she felt a wave of relief flushing over her. She pulled away from him and checked for his temperature. “My Prince, you’re burning up.” concern flushed her, setting aside what had just happened, she would rather forget it almost ever happened to tell the truth, she took him over to his bed to lie down, she was never really great at medical attention. He collapsed on the bed.

If only things couldn’t get worse from that point. “Ella!! What did you do to him?!?” Rose came in, following after Dave who, seemed to stiffen, then relax himself. Pushing her aside, Jade felt like this seemed to look bad on her case “He collapsed and I just felt his forehead… He’s running a fever.”

Rose glanced at her for a moment before eyeing Dave, to which he promptly took Jade by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

“Just what exactly are you trying to do?” he shoved her aside by the wall curtain and crossed his arms.

“What do you mean?”

“Your face looks flushed. You’re looking like a turnip more and more often when I see you around him. You really think I wouldn’t catch on?”

“Wha- Do you honestly expect me to be in LOVE with your brother?? Not even the princess of Prospit would stoop so low to his behavior, he was delirious and was coming onto ME.” she curled her fists defensively and huffed. That was a bit uncalled for though, even if it were true.

“You shouldn’t have the slightest idea to get that from, Ella. You’re not even compared to that horrible beast that could be my bride to be and I would have to live with that being for the rest of her living life.”

Wait what. That was DEFINITELY UNCALLED FOR. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? Talking about you in front of you in front of your FACE. You almost wanted to laugh and slap him across the face. But then she decided to change the subject.

“Did… you just call me pretty..??” and pretty ugly?

“... No that’s stupid Ella. Everything out of your mouth is stupid.”

Nice one Dave.

“Your defense mechanism is stupid.”

“I can see why my brother thought you’d be worth something. You’re not afraid to talk back to me. It’s a bit irritating to be honest.” he tugged at his shirt and fixed his hair. “You should come with me before anything gets any worse. I never seen him that sick before. He must of been practicing something.” he started walking down the hall. “Come.” he tilted his head and Jade soon followed after him.

“I don’t want to know what happened between you and my brother but I can tell you’re a bit shaken up. So you don’t have to talk about it or anything if you don’t want.” he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced at her once in a while.

“We were just talking, and I felt… Some sort of heavy presence and it was like it wasn’t even him anymore. But it was…. He just wanted to know a few questions and we talked…”

“What kind of questions?”

“Well, he asked me about  you .”

There was a short pause between their talking as they kept walking, and the more it stayed silent the more thick it felt. It was a bit awkward. She should have lied and said something else like jotting down some royal meeting for him about that war, which would be soon, she had to remember that.

“He better not be checking up on me or some shit, like if I’m offended or anything. It’s not like I’ve been stood up before with some royal princesses or princes. I’m just a bit peeved is all, about them being flakey.” he kicked his feet around and stood in front of her. “He didn’t try to put any moves on you or anything, did he?”

Jade stopped in her tracks and shook her head. “I promise you, he didn’t do anything wrong.. He was just tired and needed to sleep. He could just be over worried and might come to Prospit himself. To bring her over and get things over with.” which she hoped he didn’t. She laughed. Only slightly.

“That’s not a bad idea to be honest.” he pivoted and continued walking until they reached the stairs that lead outside. 

“What exactly are you planning to do on taking me to uh… Where??” Jade lifted her dress to let her step on the stairs safely down as it lead out to the beautiful garden out back near the sparring grounds Dave and Dirk were at not long ago. Jade was at in awe when she took a long look around at the many many flowers they had around. The ones that stood out the most were the Narcissus. Their white and yellow… No, these were different.. They were white petals with a tinted orange center. They would have been the most beautiful flowers there if it weren’t for them wilting and withering away. 

“They are supposed to be planted for my brother for his birthday from some other kingdom, but when we were growing up he would always trample on them and pull them out, so we had to replace them every time, and I felt bad for the gardeners because, I heard that once they were done planting the new flowers, they would leave to get a watering can, right? He would come as quickly as he could and pulled them out before the gardener could have a chance to tell him to stop.” he chuckled and rubbed his nose.

He actually seemed caring and kind if you just got to know him better. But Jade felt pity for the flowers. She always had a special place to be calm and relaxed, and that was with gardening. Jade didn’t laugh.

“Oh c’mon, he was a kid.”

“What happened to the gardener though?” Jade looked up at Dave, seeing as the flower petal slowly drifted off to the floor. 

“Well, he is no longer around us anymore.”

“Did he quit? Since you know, Dirk did pull the flowers out all the time.”

“Well, yes.. And no. He still tended to the flowers for another year or so before he decided to quit, unfortunately he was stealing from us so he was beheaded. That king of Prospit sure did come to watch. All the elders come to watch a nice beheading or two.”

Eugh. Jade never witnessed those kinds of death trials. The most she has seen was with her grandfather, shooting the bugs in the garden for his and her amusement. “Well, you do have another gardener, right? Why don’t they just replace these ones?”

“Dirk just ordered them to leave them to die. Then dig it out and place a fountain there once he decided what kind of fountain he wants. Just so he could get it over with it. He doesn’t have interest in gardening, just building.” Dave tilted his head and let his neck softly crack before rolling his shoulders to do the same thing.   
“why did you bring me here again?”

“Well… I thought you needed to breathe for once. The garden is where I come to relax anyways. It’s where I could be alone from everyone else. It’s why you’ve never seen me when you arrived here. It’s where I plan to hide from my future bride to be.” he chuckled and sat down on the concrete bench. “Sit.” he patted beside him.

“Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?” Jade looked around before sitting beside him, keeping to herself.

“Well… I’m not a total douchebag.”

 

* * *

 

Mopping the floor could have been the worst thing to do in the kitchen, because, all the cooks LOVE to drop things on the floor like potato peelings. It sucked, and Jade sucked at mopping the floor. While the Royal Family was having their 8 course meals everyone was starving with all the cutting and the cooking and the mopping. Walking or running back and forth was a real hassle too.

Jade mopped slower than usual, daydreaming about earlier at the garden, feeling a little happy for once without stressing to feel like someone else. She felt like Jade. She felt real. This misery and hiding was too much for her, she wanted to explode! Unfortunately, she feared if she ever uttered her name as the truth, someone might find her to be the actual Princess. She didn’t want to go back to be captured. It was the one fear she had that conquered over most of her other fears. She was afraid of dying, or being sold. People could learn so much when they aren’t blinded by the wealth surrounding them.

“Ella!” someone snapped and Jade jolted up straight, knocking over the bucket of water with her foot in the process. “Clumsy oaf.” uttered a voice. Gripping to the stick of the mop she kneeled over to turn the bucket right over and tried mopping back up as much excess water as she could back into the bucket. Just as she was about finished a kitchen worker bumped into her, causing her knee to jam into the bucket, soaking her. “Dammit.” she whispered. 

“Young lady you need to pick up the pace and not get in everyones way. You won’t get a meal faster by doing that.”   
It just seemed to be the same day after day ‘you’re doing this wrong!!’ ‘you’re so slow!!’ ‘you’ll never amount to anything!!’ ‘how will you ever get married if you can’t learn a few things.’ 

Later that evening Jade had cried to herself in her room. It’s been a while since she arrived here, couple months give or take, she wasn’t doing well here.

Taking out her journal she began to write down.

Entry 034

its been an uneventful couple of months. im not who I seemed to have been. at least not anymore. ive been foolish, naive, ive been careless and blind. What am I even doing anymore? i should find a way to write to my parents. but with the war still going on, i think it would be useless for a letter like mine to get the attention of others. i dont know if the people who kidnapped me work in the military, or the castle, i dont know what to do and im afraid

She stopped right there and threw the book aside. What good is it? What will a journal do? It’s bound to be thrown away, ridiculed, she would be called insane as a matter of fact. Thrown away even further from her family. She just wanted to be home. Regretting everything she took for granted she lied down in her bed and looked at the ceiling. There was a low mutter outside her door, usual gossip. Until something caught her attention.

“So the King and Queen from Prospit are invited to a dinner here in Derse. It’s a bit nerve wrecking, is it not?”   
“Yes yes, of course it is. What will they discuss? Everyone knows maybe the princess refused last minute. So they might have to settle with the Prince of Prospit….”   
“Won’t they behead him? Instead of two united kingdoms, why not let Derse take over..?” a woman snickered and was hushed by the other.

“That was the plan for the princess, but I don’t know about the prince… It would be truly terrible.”   
“Yes it would, but wouldn’t the kingdom be run smoother if there was just only a Queen?”

Jade pretended to sleep at this moment when things got quiet, before the women started up again.   
“Ella can’t come to help out with the feast. She will slow everything down and embarrass us…”    
Jade frowned at that and held her breath.   
No way in hell was she going to miss seeing her parents and get back home as soon as possible. If Derse was going to decide for a beheading, then no WAY in HELL would she ever marry Dave now. This was ridiculous. Outrageous. One thing for sure, Jade will come back home in no time. But, when was the feast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know it's been forever. I'm sorry I really am. I hope you're not too mad at me. Sophmore year of college is pretty busy. More than I expected. Also I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I'll try to update more often but no promises. Think of this as a semi hiatus,,,, Have a nice day!!


End file.
